Collection of Stories From BNHA
by giraffeduelist
Summary: This is full of stories other people suggest, whether that's ships or AUs. I will change rating as the content changes. Sent me a message if you want to share an idea or Review.
1. UrarakaXBakugou

"Bakugou?"

Ochako peeked her head into the door of Katsuki's room. He had given her the rare welcoming into his room. Kirishima had barely qualified for that special treatment, but Ochako was someone special. No, he was being stupid again. She was no better than anyone else in his class. Her quirk was weak, her hair was stupid, her smile irritated him and-

"Can...can you help me with my math homework?"

She asked him so nicely. Katsuki blamed his pride for the fluttering in his chest. Yeah. Pride. He hated having to stop and help others. It kept him from being the best he could, but if he didn't, then he wouldn't be able to...successfully scout out his competition. Right. Enemies closer and all that stuff. Whatever it was, Katsuki nodded silently and looked back to his own homework. This was what he got for taking a few minutes to relax. He would have his homework done by now. He was getting lazy. His mother would slap him for that.

"Oh! You're working on it too!" The cheer in her voice felt like a disease. It was contagious. "I started solving the first few but I just kept getting stuck!" She huffed out in frustration, but continued to talk. "That's been happening a lot lately. I understand how to do the problem, but I don't get the right answers, you know? I know I'm kind of rambling, but it happens so often! It's stressing me out! Aizawa-sensei won't give me extra points for doing the steps right and I can't afford failing this test!" She let out another sigh. "I guess...since you're so smart, you'd be a good person to ask for help."

Katsuki's first response was to stare at her, which he did. He looked at her round eyes, her thin eyelashes and the way her face was so red. Her comments went straight to his chest, making the fluttering worse. Then, a voice that sounded distinctly like his mother's told him to stop. She didn't mean to compliment you. You probably weren't even her first choice. She probably asked Deku and that goody-goody class president first. It made him mad, which made him want to shout, but if he did that, then he'd have to admit that he was thinking about it. He couldn't shout then.

"Look, I can't spend forever talking to you about how hard math is. Do you want my help or not?" He didn't mean to make it sound so snappy, but the uncomfortable fire wouldn't let him use any other tone.

"Oh! You're right! Sorry!" She smiled and rubbed at her neck, then did a complete 360 and started staring at her paper with the look she used in hero training. She was completely and totally dedicated to her learning, like he was. They had something in common, but that's also something they had in common with everyone else in the dorms. Nothing special at all. He wanted to scream it at the birds in his chest, but kept silent.

Ochako took a seat next to him on his bed, but keep a foot of distance between them. She pulled out the papers from her backpack and added a calculator and a pencil with it. Strangely enough, he didn't mind.

"This is how it's going to do." He gave her a hard look. "We're going to work in silence, and if you need help, tell me. I don't want to waste my time going over problems you already know how to do." With the rules laid down, Katsuki started working through the second half of problems. It didn't take long for a deep sigh to leave Ochako's mouth. Something inside him felt nervous, which made him mad.

"Baku-"

"What?!" He snapped but she didn't really seem to care. He still felt bad. "What's wrong?" He let himself calm, trying to work on ignoring the urge to yell. It was really hard.

"I keep getting all these fractions." She huffed as if he hadn't just shouted at her for doing exactly what he told her to do. Deciding to leave the outburst alone, he leaned over he shoulder and tried to find her problem. She had surprisingly messy handwriting. Weren't all girls supposed to write like princesses or whatever? That's what his dad always said. Ochako seemed to be an exception, but…something about those crooked letters made him want to smile. They were cute.

Wait! He was trying to find out how she managed to mess up one of the easiest problems on the sheet. He shook his head physically and searched through the numbers. Bingo. Really, it was a simple mistake. She forgot to add the 8 to 5. He pointed to the error and lifted his head to look at her.

Katsuki didn't expect to catch those round, simple eyes looking at him already. He also didn't expect her to continue to stare, so he stared as well. This was a good opportunity for him to analyze her face. He could see the creases in her face from this distance. The way her eyelids folded easily to show more of her eyes. The way her lips naturally perked, ready to get ki-

Both teens pulled away from each other. When had they gotten close? The bed bounced slightly at their sudden movement and a deep blush covered their faces. Katsuki pulled his knees close to hide his face but snuck a look at her. She was blushing too and her papers fully covered her face. The quick glance turned into another long stare. Her face was really round, but he didn't mind that either. He liked the way her hair swayed with her movements. Her ears poked out from the sides like they were looking at him through curtains. She had no piercings. Interesting.

"You didn't add eight right." He muttered through his knees. When she started pulling her papers away, looking at the problem at last, he noticed the way she bite her lip. It wasn't the way she bit her lip in class while writing notes, this was a nervous bite. It made his heart pound in his chest.

"Oh. You're right." She tucked one side of her hair behind her ear and began erasing. Then, she resolved the problem and seemed happy with result. That's also when Katuski noticed he hadn't moved from his earlier potion and had been watching her through the gap between his legs and arms the entire time. Slowly, he unfolded himself and began working on his own work.

His hands were getting really sweaty. They left wet marks on his pants when he wipes them off and even his pencil was a bit damp. It was gross, but he wasn't new to his own sweat. He could remember how difficult it was for him to control when his sweat exploded. He used to accidentally set off his quirk while writing or during recess. He ruined a lot of homework and toys that way.

"What about this one?" Ochako leaned close to him this time. She had done three problems while he just sat and thought. What was wrong with him? At this rate, she'd get her homework done first.

He looked through the problem, making quick calculations in his mind before he noticed something wrong. She forgot her negative sign. In all honesty, that would be really frustrating. That single negative sign ruined her entire problem, giving her an answer that didn't meet the requirements. It was kind of like time. If you mess up, your entire life could go horribly wrong. It was a lesson he had been working on lately by the request of Aizawa-sensei.

Instead of pointing the problem out and letting her fix her mistake again, he decided to take her paper from her hands and erase it himself. She gave a surprised noise but he didn't give her an explanation until he had finished. She would never learn to solve these correctly if he just pointed out the problem every time. If she had to rely on her to get the right answer, then he would have to teach her to spot her own mistakes.

Ochako's gaze switched between Katsuki and her paper after he had brought it back to her lap. He had written an entirely new problem and solved it beside her past problem and gave her an expecting gave.

"What's this all about?" She asked.

"Find my mistake." He stated simply, crossing his arms to give them somewhere to be. He felt exposed under her gaze.

It took her a few minutes to punch everything in her calculator, but when she found it, she beamed at him. "Right there! You didn't factor it right! Two and five don't add to made eight!"

That fluttering feeling intensified and Katsuki couldn't help but share her smile. It felt so strange on his face, but it made his chest feel light. He tried to hide it behind his hand but it was too late. She saw it and her blush came back, which made his come back too.

"Are...are you smiling?" her smile grew wider. "And blushing?!"

"No! You're crazy!" He shouted, but it help no real hatred. He covered his face better and she tried to pull him away from his arms. They wrestled a bit before the weight of the bed began to shift, along with their positions. Katsuki looked down to see the ground grow further away.

Ochako was blushing deeper now. "Sorry! I didn't mean to levitate us!" She was able to release them, but he caught her hands.

"It's okay." His smile faded as his attention turned from her face to her lips. He tried not to stare, he really did, but his eyes refused to leave them for more than a second. A pressure on his own lips registered too late. Was he really biting his lip?! When did he ever do that?! What was going on with him?!

They started turning sideways, but they stayed locked in each other's arms. Her lips were getting closer now. They seemed to move both too fast and too slow at the same time. He watched them for so long, he could barely recognize what they were anymore. Were those really lips and were they Ochako's? He wanted to feel them, see if they were really so soft…

"Katsuki?" Ochako whispered, her face hovering over his, blocking his ceiling light from view. Her hair fell into his face but he couldn't care less. HIs face flicked from those beautiful lips to her eyes. She looked nervous. Why would she be nervous?

"Ochako?" He answered and it came out breathy, almost desperate. He didn't really hate it, but it was still embarrassing.

When he looked again, the lips were only a few centimeters away. ten centimeters, he estimated.

Now nine.

Eight.

Seven.

The number was getting too small.

Six.

Five.

Four.

He wished they would just close around his, end his waiting.

Three.

Two.

He felt them brush against his. He sucked in a breath and prepared for impact.

One.

Zero.

Hey. They really were soft.

Author's Notes: yes, this is the first story in this collection of story requests. I enjoyed writing this for you guys and am open to other ideas.


	2. Death of a Hero

Toshinori loved comic books. He had boxes upon boxes of comics and even a few signed copies from his favorite author and artist of all time, Jim Moore -which were all bought online. He used to get into trouble, reading his comics at school instead of the boring chapter books they provided. Sometimes, he would stay up on weekends to finish his favorite story for the tenth time in a row. The comic and game store was practically a second home to him, and real, heavy tears were shed when he heard rumors of the shop closing next week.

Yes, Toshinori loved comic books, but they were also dreadfully expensive. Comic conventions were nearly half their weekly pay just for one of them to go, let alone two. Cosplay was popular among fellow comic lovers, but Toshinori never really cared for that aspect. Besides, being a quirkless cosplayer would only worsen his sinking popularity. The fact that comics were so expensive, often meant that he only got one or two for his birthday or holiday. If he got a whole series, then it would be used and nearly ruined.

"Toshi." The blonde boy's dad stood in the front doorway with something behind his back. He was obviously hiding something, but Toshinori had a feeling he'd know soon enough. "Today's your birthday, right?"

The question would've been offensive, if not for the knowing smirk the very Japanese man wore. "Yeah…" Toshinori's eyes flicked between his dad and the clock on the wall. It had been his birthday for nearly ten hours now.

"And you always like reading those comics, right? You even drew a few in that journal, right? And you said that the author was like your idol, right?"

Toshinori decided to ignore his father say's 'right' after his sentence three times in a row. Instead, his heart started to lift with excitement. Sure, his father could comment on his love for comics, but if he asked about his birthday first, that definitely meant a gift.

"Well…" Before Toshinori could ask again, two small slips of paper appeared before his eyes. He couldn't read the small text from the distance, but he didn't need to. All he had to see was 'Jim Moore' on the front and his heart nearly failed.

"What?!" He shouted, using his loud voice, like Nana had taught him. He nearly threw the table over in his rush to pull the thin tickets out of his father's hands. Two tickets to Jim Moore's panel. It was in another city, about three hours from where they lived. "But how?!" The concern and doubt started to set in. "These are so expensive! How on earth did you...Are we going to be okay?" He was alright with starving for a week, if it meant he got to meet his idol, but Dad…

"Don't worry about it, Toshi. It's your birthday. You deserve to get something you want." The kind smile he gave settled the anxieties. Toshinori looked back down at the tickets. It was in a week and this was a private panel too. He would get the chance to ask any questions he wanted. He had a full week to figure out what question that was.

…

The next week was filled with loving hugs to his father and a hard study that had nothing to do with school. He read through every comic he had, trying to find exactly what he wanted to know. Even as he wrote question after question, he could never figure out the best ones, but he couldn't just ask them all.

Even on the car ride to the convention, Toshinori was stuck between three different questions. How had Mudman gotten his power to levitate mud? His power was a simple mud control power, allowing him to cover himself in the stuff as armor or make fast weapons. The idea that Mudman's control over wet soil could be good enough to send it floating through the air was almost...well, ridiculous.

What about the question about Speaker Woman? She had the power to talk loudly, but into people's minds. Her story originally went unfinished and Toshinori simply wanted to know why? Was it simply a lack of motivation or had he written himself into a hole?

The last question was about the origin of Crater Girl. She could send out shock waves from her fists, making a dent or crater into anything she sent her waves at. How had he thought of not only an amazing female hero, but a world that completely worked for her as well? Jim Moore was practically a comic writing genius, but was it so much to ask just to get a taste of that brilliance?

"Toshi, you have got to calm down. If you worry the whole time, you won't even get to ask any questions." His father laughed warmly, taking a turn into a crowded street. There was a long line of cosplayers and comic nerds just outside the building. Toshinori's nerves spiked just from looking. He had barely turned 13! How was he supposed to handle a crowd like that?!

His dad turned the radio down a bit and let out a long sigh. "Look, buddy...You the tickets were the most I could get you. You won't get a picture with him, or a signed book, but is this still okay? You're not pissed at me for only getting the tickets, right?"

Toshinori would've jumped up to reassure him, if he wasn't stuck in the back of a moving car. "No! No! I'm more than excited about this! It's everything I've ever wanted! I just…" What if he hates me for being quirkless and young? What if he completely ignores me? "want this to be special for you too." He lied. "You worked for this too, Dad. You deserve to have fun too." He strained to smile, hoping his father didn't see through it.

"As long as you have fun, so will I, Buddy. I promise." A smile met Toshinori's fake one through the side mirror. Then, they went silent and Dad looked for a parking spot. It was nearly five blocks away, but they could walk. "We'll be able to get out faster like this." he smiled, flashing a thumbs up.

The walk to the convention center nearly ruined Toshinori. His legs shook, and wobbled with every step. His stomach turned and he wondered if he was going to vomit when he saw the cosplayers. There was someone dressed as Mudman. And Catastrophe. And Power Upper! And Laser Killer! And-

"Hey, slow down, Buddy!" His father called after, a few good paces away. Toshinori didn't even realize he had been running. Or was he speed walking. Whatever it was, he just had to talk to those cosplayers. They shared a love he did for those comics! Maybe, they wouldn't even care that he was quirkless! No, that was wishful thinking. He just wouldn't mention quirks. Who cared about quirks when nearly half the entire population had them and there were comics to talk about? Certainly not him.

By the time Toshinori and his traveling companion finally, _finally_ got their tags and were free to venture around the convention, the young teen was restless. There was so much to do, so many people to talk to. So many people who had no idea who he was and for once, he didn't have to hide from the hateful glances of the people who knew he lacked a quirk.

"Look, Dad!" Toshinori shouted, practically running toward the cosplayers he had seen before. It looked as if the Mudman cosplayer was in a group of more uncommon heroes, but he knew each by name and story. Slip Boy was one of Mudman's sidekicks but he barely got a book's worth of development. Birbling Slasher was one of the older heroes that never got the credit he deserved for his beautiful fighting style and history.

"Can I take a picture with you?!" He smiled vibrated as the attention of each hero turned down to him. They smiled pleasantly, asked another cosplayer to take their picture and even posed with him. Mudman waved goodbye, heading down the hall for lunch, but it was like Toshinori's life had just been completed. Mudman had just posed with him and he bad proof! He couldn't stop clicking through the pictures on his old digital camera. They took four pictures in total: one with each hero, then one with all of them. He had to print them out the second he got home and hang them up in his room.

"When does the panel start?" His dad asked, checking his phone for the time.

"The tickets said it was at noon. We have three hours and seventy nine minutes until…" Toshinori was nearly breathless at the thought, again. If cosplayers of Mudman and Slip Boy felt that amazing, then how would it feel to share a room with the creator himself? His chest burned with anxiety. He still might vomit.

"Nice. We can look at a few booths, take some more pictures as stick around until we're done." His dad commented, looking for a good place to sit down already. With an attitude like that, they wouldn't be staying very long at all. Dad did always have trouble staying focused.

"Aright." Was Toshinori's only response. The two of them began walking aimlessly. The booths were nice, but pointless to look at for too long. They didn't have any extra cash and brought small lunches in case they got hungry. Some of the art was beyond description but very expensive. Toshinori couldn't imagine being skilled enough at something to sell it and at such a price. It was nice, for them to be good at something.

A few booths had people showing off their creation with their quirks. Someone made hero sculptures out of permanent ice, due to their Freeze quirk. It was nice too, but left a bad taste in Toshinori's mouth. They avoided those booths as best they could, not to discriminate against those who liked to use their quirks for art, but because they usually gathered large crowds where people were prone to ask about other people's quirks.

About halfway to noon, rumor had it that Jim Moore had arrived to give autograph to those with the money. He could almost see the creator over the crowd of people, but decided to avoid that mess. It would make Dad feel bad if he lingered for too long and besides, wasn't there value in waiting for things? If he got a sneak peek now, then the excitement would be less prominent when he finally got to go to that panel.

Just as Toshinori began marching toward the exit of the room, hoping to find more cosplayers, someone ran into him, knocking him onto the ground.

"Hey! What out, kid! Don't you have the common courtesy to apologize? Geez. Kids these days." The gruff man with a wing quirk huffed, dusting off his shirt as if he were the one lying on the ground.

Toshinori's dad came running, -he likely hadn't strayed far anyway- hoping to defuse the situation. He helped his son up onto his feet before giving his own whispered comment about "filthy salesmen". It didn't make much sense to Toshinori at the time, but upon further looking, the winged man did, indeed, own one of the action figure booths.

The man immediately turned around, angry burning in his eyes. "Excuse me, Wise Guy, but last I checked, children are supposed to be _closely_ supervised by parents."

"Maybe from guys like you. You're the one who shoved him."

Dad's quirk started showing now, a field of black starting to enclose on the two of them. It was a weak force field type quirk, but in situations that he deemed dangerous, he wouldn't hesitate to use it. "Kindly leave the two of us alone, Sir."

The man's voice was a bit muffled and started fading away but Toshinori could definitely hear the slurs thrown at them -specifically the young teen. The bubble of protection flickered out of sight and Dad was immediately on Toshinori like he was bleeding out. "Are you okay, Buddy? That guy had no right to get mad, so don't blame yourself for anything. Alright? Are you okay?"

Toshinori wiggled out of his father's hold. "It's fine, Dad. It was just a misunderstanding." he put on a fake smile, trying to show that he didn't want the protection of the pathetic feeling that came with it.

Dad took in a deep breath before slowly nodding and standing up. They left the booth room and sat against the wall to eat. Toshinori turned toward the bathrooms, mentioning his need to use the bathroom and ran off. Once the door shut him inside, he slipped into the furthest stall and locked it.

Toshinori hated it. He hated how little his father trusted him to defend himself, but it made sense. Not only was he quirkless, but he wasn't the most physically strong kid either. He was an easy target: unnaturally tall, passionate and weak. Toshinori let out a deep sigh and rubbed at the edges of his eyes to keep them from hurting. He rarely cried, but he hated when they ached, on the verge of spilling. Now his nose was going to be runny and he'd have to make up a reason for that too.

"No, you can't stay!" A familiar, yet booming voice broke Toshinori's spell of sorrow. "I said you could stay for the day, but now you're just being a-"

Whoever that was, they were absolutely pissed. He sounded like he was talking on the phone to someone, a girl from the few sounds he could manage to hear. Who spoke with speaker on in the middle of a public bathroom.

"I slept with you one night! One! Night! I'm not your soulmate now! Get over yourself and just leave already! I'm a busy person and don't have time for this kind of sh-"

Each word make Toshinori more and more anxious. Whoever he was talking to was obvious distressed, crying openly about love and betrayal. That sounded awful. Who would claim to love someone then yell at them for falling into their trap?

"I have a panel in less than ten minutes! Just, shut up! I'm done with you, Anna!" A digital click signaled the end of the conversation.

Toshinori knew that voice. It was a voice he heard often, when looking at videos online. He had never heard it used like that though. Without realizing it, Toshiori unlocked his stall door and slowly slipped out. His instincts were correct. Jim Moore stood in front of him, glaring at his phone as if it were the cause of his anger. In some ways, it was. The scowl he held changed him, made him look like a completely different person. He could barely recognize him at all. When Toshinori's sneaker made a squeaking sound on the wet floors, the angry man's attention whipped to him. He let out a loud sigh and ran a hand over his face.

"What do you want, Kid? An autograph? You want an autograph, huh?" When Toshinori didn't respond, he let out another sigh and stood up straight. "That was a coworker of mine, alright?" More silence. "What, Kid?! I have things to do that don't involve you staring at me!"

"Are…" Toshinori swallowed thickly. "Are you okay?" His voice was reduced to a whisper by the end of his question. The man smelled like old milk and bad coffee.

"What do you mean, kid?"

Something inside cracked. "You look...Do you need help? With your coworker, I mean?"

The man -Jim Moore- obvious understood what he really meant, because he let out another sigh and managed to give a bitter laugh. "Look. You're young. I was too, once. You don't understand how adults work or how to even help people. Just stop trying."

"But your heroes-"

"They're all fake, Kid. They're made up. There are real people in the world with much bigger problems than a villain attack and let me tell you, some are just too far gone. Like me." One look at his watch had him angry again and the man headed for the door. Before he left, he turned back to Toshinori for a second. Just a second. "Trying to help everyone's gonna get you killed, Kid. That, or you'll always be disappointed."

The squeak of the bathroom door rang through the small room and Toshinori understood, with a shocking clarity, what had just happened. The person he saw as an idol, an inspiration, a genius, was a lie. He was a cheat and a crook. He abused others, tore away people's dreams and only made stories to get famous. His hero, Jim Moore, was nothing better than a villain.

Toshinori stayed inside of the bathroom until his father ran in, wondering why he had taken so long and ranting about being late to events. It all went in one ear and out the next.

The two of them sat at the panel, watching Jim the liar joke and smile, gladly signing photos and shirts for every unsuspecting fan. It was like seeing the trick behind a Magician's magic. It was disappointing and made his heart burn with grief. Who was he supposed to believe in now? What was he supposed to do?

The second they got out of the panel; Toshinori asked, quietly, to go home. The request came easy, his dad already dreadfully tired from the day of fighting and worrying. The ride back was silent and any try at conversation his father made went ignored. All Toshinori could do was lay sideways on the seat and stare at the comic he had brought to read on the way over. It was a lie. This hero never meant anything to Jim Moore. This entire story meant nothing.

When they got home, Toshinori gathered every comic book he had from that author and ripped them. They were a waste of his father's hard earned money and anyone else who dared to buy them. The reality of it all hit hard, seconds after and he couldn't stop himself from crying. Why, out of everyone in the world, did his idol and hero have to betray him? Betray everyone who loved him.

It was like watching the death of his hero.

Author's noted: This story was inspired by a song and by my desire to paint All Might's dad in a better view than I did in one of my other stories. This isn't meant to fit into any time line, but just a thought I had.


	3. An Abduction

Several unidentifiable languages play over the speakers. Some are guttural and harsh, and others are smooth as silk. It's only after seventeen -it's difficult to tell the difference between languages that you don't understand- when a language Izuku does recognize plays. He's never spoken german before, but he can piece a few words out from the old german hero videos he watched as a child.

"Der - Kandidat wird Erd vertret-!"

The metal doors -Izuku wasn't sure what exactly the doors were made of, but it worded the same way metal did on Earth- slid open, a few armored guards peering over the group with a sceptical look. They were strange things. Nothing close to what Izuku assumed extraterrestrials would look like. Then again, he never really thought they existed. They didn't have the same large eyes and green skin pop culture claimed they did. Izuku would almost prefer they did, because the real thing was a lot more confusing and intimidating.

"Next fighter - - Earth!" Clear Japanese rang out and Izuku's heart started to beat faster. The guard drew nearer, gripping him painfully with seventeen long, spider like legs. Each leg pressed into his body like sharp sticks, a few ripping at his hero suit. He didn't try to struggle. He had learned on his way into the spaceship that struggling only made it worse. He'd have to plan in order to get out of this place, if he could.

The guard dragged Izuku out of the room and shoved him into a small glass cell. It was shaped similarly to a pill, but before he could analyze it further, the air pressure began to drop painfully. Izuku fell onto the bottom of the capsule, trying to get enough air to fill his lungs at least once, panic surging through his body. He gagged and gasped for air like a fish out of water, screaming going silent. Right as his vision began to grow darker, the capsule filled with air and his body was shot up into a tube.

Everything went black until he landed on a hard surface, his head cracking painfully. What he could only assume was the tube opened around him and a roar jolted him to his feet. He was still panting for breath, relying on adrenaline alone to stay on his feet.

Izuku stood in front of a large stadium, thousands of different creatures watching like the Sports Festival, but this didn't fill him with the same excited anxiety. This was a dreaded anxiety. Lights pointed directly onto him. All around him was sand and large pillars of purple and red rocks. Izuku felt tears of panic aching behind his eyes.

"Where am I?! Who are-"

Directly behind him, Izuku saw a large window with only one thing in view. The Earth. His Earth. There was a small nozzle just barely in view, at the bottom of the window. Pink and white light danced violently around the tip, threatening to shoot what he could only assume was a laser of some kind. One big enough to destroy his home planet.

All For One flared through veins as fists slammed against hard glass. It cracked, but repaired itself too quickly to really break. Every web of cracks and chips always shrunk away before he could get another blow in. "NO!" He screamed, his throat feeling raw from disuse. "You can't! Stop! Stop!"

Izuku felt powerless, completely helpless. What could he do? Was this some kind of torture? Did they take him out of his home -away from those who care about him- just to destroy it all in front of his face? It was cruel. More than cruel. It was insanity. How could he live? This was his planet! Everything he has ever known revolves around that one ball of rock. His friends, family, teachers, and heroes. Everything. They couldn't take it away from him. He wouldn't let them.

The glass separating Izuku from the rest of the arena slowly began to disappear into mall bubbles. The speakers boomed up again in clear Japanese. "Human. You will represent your planet in this tournament. If you die, so does your planet. If you win, you save your home from destruction. Win, if you can."

With the message obviously given, the speakers began playing a foreign song and the crowd cheered. Izuku suddenly felt weak, bare, naked. He would have to fight to save everyone on Earth. His entire Species could get completely wiped out in less than twenty minutes. Every animal, location, person. Everything he's ever known can completely disappear and no one would know it. It would hit them before they could prepare. It made his stomach churn bitterly.

A buzzer -not unlike the emergency alarms at UA- blaired and then everything was silent. Chillingly silent. Then, a mountain of rock fell, signalling the start of a war.

Big, neon and intimidating. Those are the three words that popped into Izuku's mind the moment he saw the creature he was expected to beat. It looked like a giant, rabid dog, just waiting to kill whatever it sees first. Apparently, that was yet another mountain of rock, the shattered pieces flying around the arena and a few falling close enough to his Izuku in the leg. It's four sets of front paws began digging away at the ground and knocking over another mountain.

Izuku hid. He ran behind a pillar of stone -or what looked like stone. You never really know with aliens- and listened to the howls and growls of the creature. It made several deep, rumbling noises before another mountain of rock fell. By the end of the match there wouldn't be a single pillar left standing, if Izuku lived that long. Already, One For All flared into his veins, aching to do something.

Just as Izuku was about to peek out at the dog thing, his vision began to shift. The ground twisted and morphed into swirls. His stomach flipped and turned with the ground. Was this a hallucination? What's going on? The ground hit his knees hard and he gasped, pain shooting through his legs. Everything blurred and air became too scarce to properly breathe.

His hair went up, away from his face and neck. The sky was pulling at him like a vacuum but something held him down. The world flipped upside-down -or was it rightside-up?- and below him was a giant, angry dog. Drool dripped down onto his hair and face, soaking everything it touched. It smelled like old meat and felt like honey.

Izuku kicked down, hitting the dog in the face with 100% of his power, cracking something in the process, but it didn't matter. He stood up and tried to look around the area, but everything was blurry and twisted. His stomach lurched again, but he ignored it. The dog made another noise and disappeared into a cloud of steam. Where had that come from? Was it poisonous? He hoped not. It was making the air harder to breathe.

The world began passing by and Izuku tried to move. One For All flared through his legs and the world zipped by faster. He hit a wall, then went through it. The crowds above him began to clap and roar. Izuku ran through another wall and then the world went dark, but not black. He could see lights at the end of the hall -was it a hall? Lights were supposed to be on the floor, right?- and ran toward them at full speed. He took a sharp turn left and nearly tripped over another body. They were shaking and screeching, but he ran past.

The twisting slowly stopped, but the world was still upside-down. He stopped running and caught his breath, letting his stomach finally release the meal he last had. Once the dry heaving was over and he checked his body for breaks and sprains, he continued down the hall at a normal walk. He tried his best to read what labels he could -which was none of them- and looked through each window. After an unknown amount of time, he came across a large door, windows wide and open. He slipped right through and vaguely wondered where everyone had gone.

"Human!" The speakers shreaked, making Izuku jump and release a yelp. "Human, return to your cell."

What did they take him for? Who willingly returned to confinement? He almost scoffed, but his heart was beating too loudly for him to really try.

"We will save your planet if you return to us now."

How was that supposed to make sense? They could obviously be lying, but at the same time, he didn't know how to stop them from firing that cannon. If he continued to walk around like this, then he might end up killing everyone. If he did return, then he'd be less likely to escape again. He might never know if Earth survived or not. He might end up dying in that same dark cell. He could grow old, turn grey and never speak again. He couldn't go back, could he? Would he want to know if Earth was destroyed? Would he rather live with the uncertainty or live in dread, knowing the truth.

"Return now! You have won the fight, Young Warrior."

He won? How had he won? He ran away?

Something released a high pitched sound behind him before blue and purple lights took over his consciousness.

…

Izuku woke up on the floor of the UA training field.

"Deku! Are you okay?!"

Who is that? Uraraka?

"Mirdoriya! Get up!"

That was definitely Aizawa-sensei.

"Are you alright, My boy? You took quite a fall."

And All Might? Wait, what happened?

The world shifted and Izuku was looking out at the field horizontally. When had he sat up? No, someone must have pushed him up. The warm hands on his back was proof.

"What the heck, Man?! You flashed out of existence in the locker room and then landed in the fields!" Kirishima shouted, even though he was inches away from the green haired hero's ear.

Suddenly, a strange amount of clarity washed over him. He had one that fight, against the creature. Everyone's safe. Izuku couldn't help himself from crying. "I love you guys."

"Share your love after Recovery Girl's had a chance to check over you." Aizawa glared at him, relaying his irritation clearly. Izuku knew he held the "problem child" title, and this incident did nothing to redeem him.

That was okay. Izuku didn't mind it, as long as the Earth stayed safe.

Author's Notes: This took a while to write and I'm so sorry about that! This was a strange suggestion, but I found myself enjoying it a lot. I'm not very good at right scenes, so I hope you guys liked it. Remember, you can always give me suggestions and I will post it here as soon as it's done!


	4. Archery For All

"We'll be doing something a little different today." Aizawa-sensei announced as he stood in front of the class who had already gotten the chance to change out for their training. "Thanks to a certain teacher's begging and lack in literature taste…" Aizawa make a face at All Might-sensei. "we'll be doing a mock Hunger Games. There will be no murder involved in this excersise!" A stern look was delivered to a certain explosive student. "If anything, it should be similar to your provisional licensing exam. You will all have a red dot somewhere on your body and you can choose where it goes, just as long as it's visible and nowhere provocative." Another look to yet another misbehaving student.

All Might-sensei took the pause to take the stand. "We've already set up the USJ as a multi-biome arena! There will be bulled weapons in the main hut for anyone to use, as well as supplies. All of the arrows have blunt tips and the metal weapons have rubber edges. Please, don't knock anyone out." All Might-sensei pleased, looking at Kacchan again.

"If anyone steps off of their circle early, you immediately get sent out and get a failing grade. If anyone comes back in need of medical attention due to another student, both will be given zero points. Any questions?" Aizawa-sensei finished.

Izuku's hand shot up. "Aizawa-sensei, are we allowed to use our quirks?" It would be easy for someone like Mineta to stick his classmates to the floor and hit them out. The same goes for Uraraka. He could easily levitate someone's supplies out of the area and take anything else she wanted. In the book, they had spent several days in the forests. Would they be sleeping here?

"Dude, your muttering again." Kirishima nudged his shoulder, knocking him out of his thoughts.

"Oh was I?" Izuku shouted in embarrassment. "I'm sorry."

Aizawa-sensei let out a long sigh. "Yes, you can use your quirks. You know each other enough to prepare for what your classmates may throw at you. Any other questions?"

"How long will we be spending in here?" Ashido asked without raising her hand, which made Aizawa-sensei twitch with irritation.

"However long it takes for a winner to arise." Aizawa-sensei used that creepy smile he usually did when pulling logical ruses or after assigning essays.

"Let's make our way toward the USJ, shall we?" All Might-sensei shouted in a Plus Ultra way, seemingly trying to fan out the tension. Without further argument, the entire class of 1-A began walking toward the USJ center. Once inside, Izuku could see the circles Aizawa-sensei had spoken about. There looked too small to comfortably stand in. That wouldn't be good for anyone itching to move or too anxious to stay still, like him. One accidental step off and Izuku could jump from being in the upper half of the class, to the lower half. The thought of it sent chills down his spine.

"Alright. Both I and All Might will be watching from above and if anyone dies, we'll call them out over the speaker. If you hurt yourselves by trying to climb trees or build traps, that's on you. Now, get on your circles and don't move until we blow the whistle." Aizawa-sensei turned away from the anxious and excited group with All Might-sensei, sealing their doom. Izuku slowly started toward the closest circle, before stopping to think about it. Which circle would give him the best chance of escape or a straight run for the cornucopia.

"Move, Deku!" Kacchan shoves Izuku onto the ground, taking the circle closest to the forest. Did he plan on running, then? That didn't seem like Kacchan's nature. Maybe he was trying to distract-

"Are you okay, Deku?" Uraraka grabbed his shoulder and helped him to his feet. Had he not already stood up? "The game hasn't even started and he's already targeting you. I thought you two were better?"

Izuku could hardly hear her through the blood rushing in his ears. She was still touching his shoulder. She was so close…

"Anyway, I'll see you around, Deku." The way she laughed awkwardly and bolted to a circle was a bit strange, but Izuku wasn't one to judge. He's done weirder things.

Once everyone had made their way to a circle, the countdown started. It made the tension worse and just at the entrance of the hut, Izuku could see a long bow and some arrows. It was his best bet. True, he had his quirk, but his quirk was also loud and attention grabbing. If he knocked down any trees or made waves in the ocean part of the USJ, everyone would know. The way to go about this was through stealth, and a long bow was perfect for that. No one else knew he had trained in archery for years in his ambition to become a hero. He had an advantage.

The second that the buzzer rang out, chaos began. Izuku used One For All to power forward, grabbing the longbow and quiver and running. He didn't stay to watch what anyone else did. The further he got, the less he wanted to know. Once he had reached the edge of the building, he decided it was far enough and began looking for a good place to hide for a little while. He could leave the others to knock each other out while he waited for the real challenges.

A giant cannon went off, making Izuku jump. That didn't sound like one of Kacchan's explosions, unless he just released a giant explosion to remove everyone near him -and potentially himself- out of the game. After a few minutes, the speaker starts up, stating that Sato, Sero and Todoroki had been taken out of the game. Adrenaline began rushing through Izuku's veins and he had a difficult time breathing. This felt too real. He had to remember that this was just a game. If he needed to, he could just walk out from the stress. It would be okay.

Deciding to keep moving, Izuku heads for higher ground. On his way there, he passes a field of thorn bushes that he did not remember existing before today. They were relatively low to the ground, but the trees were too high to really get up without risking knocking one down. So, what better than to just jump over the entire bush, right?

Wrong. As Izuku pushed himself into the air with his quirk, a root had gotten caught on his foot, just barely enough to trip him, giving Izuku a face full of thorny bushes and wild berries that he hoped weren't poisonous. Aizawa-sensei wouldn't put poisonous berries into this, would he?

His guy uniform ripped in several places as he stood up, dusting the small thorns from his skin. There was no blood from what he could see, only a few mildly painful scratches. He could live with that.

The trek up the side of the forest was difficult and He would've made it to the top, had he not nearly walked into Asui. Thankfully, she didn't notice him freeze up behind him, but it was likely more due to her focus on the dart on her tongue then his quiet steps. She spit the dart out, hitting a floating target, knocking Hagakure out of the game. The speaker said as much and the invisible girl huffed loudly, followed by a quiet apology from Asui.

Izuku decided to leave as quickly as possible -he didn't know how many more of those darts Asui had- and made it most of the way up the mountain, not letting himself be an easily spotted target, but getting high enough to see the hut and a group of his classmates marching outside of it. So people were already starting to form truces, huh? He better make a note of alliances. It looked like Iida, Ashido and Jiro had formed a team as well as Kirishima and Kaminari. Those two would become an easy target.

He would also see Mineta at the pond, trying to sharpen a wooden stick with a rock. Was he setting up a trap or making a spear? Was that even allowed? He doubted either Aizawa-sensei or All Might-sensei would appreciate someone going to Recovery Girl with a spear sticking out of their middle.

The panels at the top of the USJ began to darken, signalling some sort of night. It was too difficult to sleep on the ledge Izuku clung to, so he let himself slide down the side, meeting Momo and Koda at the bottom, sharing a large blanket over a tiny fire.

"Midoriya! Wait! We're resting for now because Koda twisted his ankle! We won't attack if you don't!"

"Shouldn't he go to Recovery Girl for that?" Izuku jumped to his friend's side, trying to remember their training for broken ankles.

"He says he doesn't want to fail. Besides, a hero has to risk a sprain sometimes in situations like this," Momo gave a content but understanding smile. They must have just barely had that same conversation.

Having a truce was good. Izuku could trust them to keep their word. Both of them were beyond honorable heroes. He sat down on the opposite end of the fire. "So...have you tracked who all got kicked?" Izuku tried to start a comfortable conversation. He's already forgotten a few of the earlier losses.

"Yes. Todoroki, Sato, Sero and Hakagure. I saw Todoroki step on an explosive that Kirishima set down. I'm not sure about the other two." Momo responded and Koda nodded in agreement.

"Explosives, huh? Aizawa-sensei packed a lot more weapons in there than I thought. Was he okay?"

"Yeah. It was mostly a shock wave to send him flying backwards. He landed on a pillar of ice, but got cut because it hit his button." Momo explained.

Izuku nodded and let silence take place before speaking again. "Asui had a dart and I saw Mineta with a stick. I'd say to watch out for those two. I think they might be constructing traps. I still haven't seen Kacchan though." He didn't expect a response and wasn't disappointed when he didn't receive one.

They sit like that for a while, waiting for anything to happen. Right as the panels begin to change color, signalling day, a glob of acid splashes onto their fire, making the wood hiss and release a new kind of smoke. Izuku shoots up and doesn't think before running. That was Ashido.

A branch catches his foot and he trips, his ankle popping in the wrong direction. Izuku bites his tongue and gets up, enduring the pain until he's far away from the campsite. He hopes Momo and Koda are okay, but truces can't last forever in this game. It's better he broke away from them, in the end. He'd rather end their alliance now then have to betray them later on.

The speaker booms overhead, announcing the end of Kirishima and Kaminari. So, Momo and Koda must be okay. That leaves his concious a little better. Just a little. Now, he just needs somewhere to be safe. He'll try the forest again, since it's the closest place to him. Putting more strain on his twisted ankle wouldn't be very good.

Traveling to the forest was a painful and long process, but he managed to make it up a decently sized tree to keep watch and maybe even rest. The game wasn't going to end very soon with 13 other people still roaming the USJ. He needed his energy for any other attacks and from this high up, he could get in a few good shots. For now, though, he could rest.

…

By the time night came again, Mineta had set up an entire trap of wood, his sticky balls and some kind of rope that he must have snatched from the hut. He could see Asui and Momo setting up camp. Were the two making a truce now?

"Hey, Nerd!" A raspy and angry voice shouted from just blow him.

If Izuku hadn't decided to tie himself to the main trunk of the tree, he might have fallen. No, he definitely would've fallen. Kacchan looked up at him, his hands ready to release explosion at any time. Uraraka and Jiro stood next to him. "Wait, did you three make a truce?" He squeaked. There was no was Kacchan would do that, right?

"Shut up, Nerd!"

"Hey, maybe we could let Deku join." Uraraka pointed upward toward him. "His quirk's pretty powerful and we could get a lot of people out with him on the team." She smiled with a slight flush to her cheeks.

Jiro only shrugged and nodded. "I don't see why not. If he promises not to get us while we're resting, then sure."

"There's no way I'm teaming with Deku!" Kacchan hissed.

"Well, it's safer if he's on our team then not. Besides, we'll all have to break apart at the end anyway. Why not save him until later, too prove you're better?" Uraraka pointed out a cruel strategy as if it were planning a study session. It made Izuku sweat with dread. She really could be scary sometimes.

"Fine, but we're staying down here and leaving once the light turns back on!" Kacchan shouted before throwing his bag onto the floor and leaning against the tree Izuku sat in. Uraraka nodded and did the same, but with the tree opposite. Jiro followed suit and all four of them sat in silence.

"I saw Kirishima and Kaminari get taken out by Mineta's trap. Did you see it? It was super cool and surprisingly smart for a guy like him. They stepped on a leaf pile and got thrown into the water. The force was apparently enough to hit their buttons. It's kinda sad." Uraraka continued to switch between excited, surprised and sad.

So he was right about Mineta's trap. He'd have to keep away from that entire area then. Then again, a leaf pile near the pond area is very suspicious. Kirishima and Kaminari were probably just not looking. Right. That's it.

Kacchan huffed. "They're idiots."

Or that.

"Koda hurt his ankle, so he should be...um...an easier target." Izuku hated saying it, but he'd rather someone else take him out then he himself. He knew it was being a coward, but he couldn't help it. This entire game was made to make him feel terrible. There would likely be a lot of apologizing after this exercise.

…

Once the day came, Kacchan, Uraraka and Jiro all headed away from Izuku's tree. Once he was back on the ground, he stuffed his shoe with a few leaves to hopefully keep the swelling down, if it were to swell. His ankle was thankfully a bit better, but nowhere near where it should be. He'd have a hard time running if anyone were to ambush him again.

Deciding that he'd spent enough time in the forest, Izuku headed toward the city area of the USJ which has...mysterious disappeared? That's strange. Maybe he could start for the grasslands instead? Wait, he'd need water to clean any wounds he may get or already has and even if this game wasn't going to last too much longer, it'd still be a hassle to survive with so many scrapes and a twisted ankle without water. He'll just avoid the area Mineta had set up his trap in.

As Izuku limped toward the water, he saw Asui swimming just below the surface. She didn't look like she was out to hurt anyone, so he left her for the time. He filled his now gloveless hands with water and took a hesitant drink. It was pretty clean, given at least three people have swam in it by now.

"Hey, Deku." Asui smiled, ignoring the way Izuku screeched at her sudden appearance.

"Sorry! I just wanted some water! I promise I wasn't trying to get you or anything!" He flailed his arms like a crazed bird.

"You know, I really should just get you now to lower the competition, but I owe you one. You didn't get me while I was hunting Hagakure, so I'll spare you, but just this once."

"Oh. Thank you." It was completely sincere. He didn't know Asui knew he was behind her, but it would make sense. He wasn't very stealthy.

"Why do you have a longbow, Deku?" Asui asked, tilting her head to the side.

"Oh, I used to do archery all the time. I took classes for years before coming here. I'm still not very good, but it's enough to hit something from a close enough distance." Why had he just given away his advantage? He was too trusting, even though these were his friends. Aizawa probably knew this would be his downfall.

"Cool. I never saw you as an archery person." A few ripples washed over her in the water. "Well, it looks like I have someone to knock out. I was nice, Deku, but don't think we'll repeat this again. Next time I see you, you're dead."

Izuku shivered at the way Asui stared at him before slipping away into the water. Creepy.

…

About a full twenty minutes after his encounter with Asui, Izuku noticed a downpour beginning to show up. How had Aizawa managed to get it to rain inside of the USJ? As Izuku limped through the grassy forest -which was really the safest spot for him to be- he started to notice that the rain stung. It made his hair and face itch. He tried to wipe it off, but that only made his hands itch through his gloves. After a few minutes of the downpour, Izuku realized that this was acid rain.

He found a cave small enough to house only him and it worked well to protect his maddeningly itchy body from the rain. He watched the rain pour and heard the speaker announced people who have been knocked out due to the rain: Uraraka, Jiro, Asui, Mineta, and Kacchan. He could hear the last person still yelling about how unfair it was and a few explosions sounded. Izuku tried to keep himself from itching, but it was too much of a temptation.

Izuku opened his small bag of water made out of large leaves and pour a little on his throbbing hand. The itching disappeared. He then washed his hair and face with the stuff, making him groan in relief. Aizawa-sensei was really putting them through hell in this training. He couldn't wait for it to be over.

The panels turn dark and night falls over them. A few minutes in, the speakers announce that Ashido and Momo have been taken out. There shouldn't be too many left, then. He still hasn't gotten the opportunity to use his longbow, but he hasn't had the best luck either. A twisted ankle and acid rain doesn't really make for a good day. From the cave he's in, Izuku can see Tokoyami and Koda setting up a camp in the new soaked earth of the forest. He watched them struggle and then give up, living with their soaked outfits. He wishes he could help them, but he's too tired to even try.

…

Izuku ended up sleeping through a lot of the day, waking up to an announcement that the hut had supplies for each student's needs. Izuku needed supplies badly. Slowly, he got up and pulled his longbow and quiver close. Others would definitely be in need as well, even if the acid rain hadn't happened.

The fastest way to the hut was staring down the mountain, but that was also the most exposed route. He could take a detour through the forest and wait with his bow, shooting anyone he sees. It was brutal, but that was his best chance of winning. With both Todoroki and Kacchan out, everyone else would be getting desperate to get him out.

The tree Izuku picked to perch on was high enough to get a good shot but far enough that others wouldn't see him. He thanked his naturally green hair as well. He checked and rechecked the tip of his arrow, making sure it wouldn't accidentally pierce someone. The last thing he wanted was to be responsible for someone else's death.

Ojiro was the first to the hut and Izuku drew back his bow, waiting for a clear shot. The tail hero looked at his small basket, then opened a steaming bowl of what looked like soup. It had only been a few hours, but Izuku was starving. He was either hallucinating, or he could smell it from where he sat.

When Ojiro took off with his goods, Izuku released his arrow and watched it hit the big red button. The speakers announced Ojiro dead and All Might-sensei came in to escort him back.

Izuku watched Tokoyami fly into the hut but get knocked out by one of Iida's powerful kicks. Iida apologized over and over and he proceeded to take Tokoyami's supplies and his own.

Now, it was Izuku's turn. He jumped off of the tree and landed near the hut entrance. Iida was too far to get him and likely knew it, seeing as he just continued to run. Izuku took his small basket and made his way back toward the small cave or tried to find another safe spot. Once he was able to sit down -this time under a large bush- he found medicine for his ankle and a jar of soup. A tinny note said "Keep going, my boy. Plus Ultra" with three exclaimation points and was signed by All Might-sensei. Izuku smiled at the note before wolding down his soup. It was amazing, but not quite as good as his mother's after Kamino.

Izuku decided to take another day off to rest his ankle and let his soup digest. It was nice to sit back and watch his classmates work. Well, he only got to see Aoyama -who had been seemingly missing for most of the exercise- but he enjoyed it. Aoyama was apparently trying to fish in the pond, even though there were no fish to catch. Izuku wasn't sure if he did it for the aesthetic or because the boy genuinely didn't know there was no fish.

…

During the last night, Izuku watches a cloud of smoke wash over the area, only barely reaching where he is. He was able to keep the smoke out of his little cave well enough, but he could hear several others getting called out. The speaker announces both Iida and Koda's names, All Might escorting them out. Izuku had long lost track of the others left, but it couldn't be much.

He tried to go over those who had been taken out, but always seemed to skip someone. Who was left?

"Hello, Mon amie."

Izuku shouted, knocking his head against the ceiling of the cave and rubbing at his head. A soft tap of something metal hits the button on Izuku's upper leg, buzzing him out.

Aoyama stares at him from above the cave, smiling at him with a somehow pleasant and evil grin. His small knife is still poking Izuku's leg. Aoyama caught him off guard.

"Midoriya is out. Aoyama wins today's never-repeated-again Hunger Games." Aizawa-sensei's bored tone plays over the speaker.

"I'll need the longest shower known to man after this." Aoyama sighed and wiped his face on the already dirty gym uniform jacket. Izuku probably looked no better.

...

"The first person to lose will receive half a grade for this training and the Aoyama will gain full points. Any strategy or techniques are given as extra credit. I'm impressed. No one lost an eye or actually died. It means your teach able." Aizawa-sensei huffed before letting Recovery Girl begin helping each student.

Izuku didn't mind the irritated huffes she gave at his twisted ankle. He deserved it for being reckless.

"Midoriya!" Ojiro shouted, walking over to his place on the bench. "Where did you learn to shoot an arrow like that?! That was so cool! Mind if you teach me a bit? I wouldn't mind gaining another skill."

"Sure!" Izuku tried not to look awkward. Ojiro though he was cool? That was awesome! "I could teach you! Maybe then you could teach me a bit about your quirk!"

"Oh? My quirk? Sure!" Ojiro smiled, happily laughing.

As he continued to talk, Izuku couldn't help but feel relieved. He had feared that everyone would get angry at him for shooting them with an arrow or betraying their truce. Instead, it seemed to have brought them closer together.

_Author's Notes: I turned the request for an archery Izuku into a bigger thing. I used a little website called BrantSteele Hunger Games Simulator to help me move this master piece. It's super long, but I hope you enjoyed it. Also, I accidentally forgot to put in Shoji and ended up with two Satos. Oops._


	5. Izuku X Nejire

Izuku first saw her at the beginning of his first year.

He had been in the class of 1-A for about three weeks, still struggling to figure out a working schedule and making friends with anyone he got the courage to talk to, which wasn't many people. He was nervous about keeping his and All Might's secret and even more nervous about the effects the shared quirk of One For All had on his body. Every time he used his quirk, he would break something. That tiny fact was enough to get him sent to the nurse's office nearly every day.

It was in the nurse's office, being checked and kissed by Recovery Girl, that he saw the most beautiful woman he's ever laid his eyes upon. Not to say that he hadn't seen beautiful women before, or that that's all he ever cared about! He thought many people were beautiful and diverse attention, not that he was giving anyone too much attention…

Anyway, Izuku sat on the edge of a stiff cot after his treatment as a tall, enthusiastic, and blue haired woman walked in, waving at Recovery Girl as if they were old friends. With the way Izuku's life was going, he might end up like that. Or like All Might, who gets hit by her more often than not. Probably the latter.

"Hey there, Recovery Girl!" She chimed like a songbird. "I'm here for my medicine." She said it as if she was asking for a handful of gummies, which was likely the result of this exchange.

"Yes, yes. I know why you're here." Recovery Girl patted Izuku's knee after turning back to him. "Don't move. I'll be right back." The older woman walked slowly toward the medicine cabinet and retrieved a small orange prescription bottle.

That's strange. Izuku couldn't immediately tell why this girl may need prescription medicine. Not that he was one to judge or laugh at anyone who needed medicine. You never know what people have to endure due to their quirks or simply from life. Maybe she was sick, or had a quirk that hurt her stomach, or-

"Why do you need medicine?"

Izuku froze the second the words left his mouth. He screamed three times -he counted- and began to shake like a leaf. He tried to apologize, but his lips sealed shut. Why on earth would he ask something so sensitive?! That was so rude! Now he's just embarrassed himself! What if-

"Oh, it's just for headaches. Sometimes, when I use my quirk too many times, it sends waves to by head and I get migraines. I can't always be taking breaks from field training when I work as a hero, so I just take these pills." She held up the bottle like a trophy.

"Really? What's your quirk?" Now he was interested. Headaches wasn't an unusual result to quirks, but the way she phrased it seemed like this was a unique quirk.

"I can convert my stamina into energy shock waves! It's not super complicated, but I'm not in The Big Three for nothing." She pumped her fist in a Plus Ultra style, her smile being a bit too bright for Izuku to stare at directly.

Izuku write imaginary notes into the air in front of him. He'd have to write this all down later. "What's The Big Three? Is that some sort of new hero agency or a club here at UA? You said your quirk uses up your stamina, does that exhaustion make it difficult to use for rescue missions? How long can you hold a wave for? How long can you use your quirk until you're too tired to continue? How long have you been at UA? Do you have a special tutor or something?"

Two fingers appeared in front of his face, both literally and figuratively snapping him out of his thoughts. Had he been muttering? Oh no! She probably thinks he's crazy! Or just a nerdy first year, which, he couldn't lie. He kind of was.

"You sure talk a lot for a quiet kid." She giggled, offering her hand. "I didn't quite get all of your questions, but I'll answer a few easy ones. My name is Nejire and I'm one of the top three best students in the hero course. Um, I'm not really sure what you're so curious about my quirk for, but I don't mind setting up a get to know you session. You're a first year, right?"

Nejire. Nejire. Nejire. He had to remember that. He also had to remember that this woman was very much three years older than him, not that he'd judge her for liking someone so young! It's legal and almost normal to have quite an age gap in relationships, it's just a bit awkward for someone his age. Not that-

"Here's my number." A white slip of paper floated down onto Izuku's lap. "Text me if you want to know anything or just want a friend. I know how hard it can be to make friends so early in the year, especially with how competitive 1-B can be. It's like Vlad-sensei is trying to start a class war or something." She giggles to herself before leaving. "Later!"

Leaving. She's gone and Izuku didn't even say goodbye. What kind of hero was he?! Saying goodbye to a beautiful woman was important, not that his validation should be treated like a truth! He just wanted to make her day…

Well, he did have her number, after all. He just had to brave through sending a text.

…

Izuku completely forgot about Nejire up until Aizawa opened the class to talk with UA's three best hero course students, The Big Three. It was in that moment, when he watched them walk in, that he remembered their single interaction at the beginning of the year and that he had, in fact, lost her phone number and forgotten about her. He couldn't remember if he even wrote down her quirk in his newest notebook.

Over the entire year, he's been studying and working harder than ever to get to where he wants. Between the Sports Festival, All Might's retirement and the attacks at both from The League of Villains, he's really had no time for himself. They had just barely gotten their dorms set up, which he almost never got the chance to do. His mother was seconds away from ripping him away from UA and the friends he's made, in front of All Might. Even thinking about it made him smile. He loved his mom so much. She was more like All Might then him, with her courage and love.

"Hey, I know you!" A familiar voice shouted and Izuku looked up to see Nejire pointing at him. She beamed, as if she had just found her favorite food. "You're that kid that's always breaking his bones, right?! Izuku Midoriya!"

Oh. Well, he was known for it. It wasn't something well hidden, given he broke both of his hands in the Sports Festival. His heart only stung a little, trying to ignore the thoughts that told him that she didn't remember him besides that. She didn't remember giving him her phone number and offering the secrets of her quirk to him. Now that he thought about it, it sounded kind of intimate. A bad and good kind of intimate.

"Yeah? I guess I'm famous now, huh?" He tried to laugh but it sounded forced and awkward. All Might was working with him on confidence and that was still a lot left to do. He could hear Kacchan huff in irritation at the simple fact that he'd spoken.

"Why didn't you text me? Didn't you want to do that study session together?" She asked, in front of the whole class, obviously taking up Aizawa-sensei's time and patience. Now the class was suspicious. He could almost smell the tension.

"I meant to, but I accidently lost the paper! I put it in my notebook and the next minute, it was gone! Sorry!" It had been so long ago. How could she remember something like that?

"Are you two done taking up my time?" Aizawa-sensei huffed, looking a bit more tired than he did before.

"Oh! Right! Meet me by the third year dorms then after class, okay, Izuku?" Nejire winked and went back to the front of the class, standing beside a very confused blonde and a shaking brunette. Or was his hair black? It was hard to tell in the poor lighting. Not to say that UA had bad lights!

Izuku released a long sigh and watched Nejire control the entire class's attention simply by her presence. She really was amazing, wasn't she? Maybe he could learn a thing or two from her.

_Author's Notes: I've gotten a lot of suggestions for this ship but wasn't completely sure where to take it. I suck at writing one-shots for ship simply because I don't know where to stop it. I hope you loved it!_


	6. All Might X Inko

Auntor's notes: This is indeed a steampunk AU for All Might x Inko Mirdoriya. I know a lot of you guys wanted a Toshinko story, so here it is!

Inko was used to fixing things. She had studied robotics in her younger years and had a growing industry by the time she was out of the sad little orphanage she had the displeasure to call home. It was a dirty place for children who had no future. More often than not, a plague had taken their parents and left their child in the rusty sand. At least, that was her story.

In this world of gears and robots, it was the obvious option to become an engineer. They were played well and often respected since they could fix everything their world depended on.

Inko had been one of the engineers to make a real living after the war had ended exactly seventeen years ago. She owned a parts shop and often had children of younger ages asking her to fix their robot friends for whatever little amount of change they could scrap together. She occasionally had a full like-sized robot to fix, usually from other business owners or racers. None of her customers were of much importance, of course. Just your average citizen trying to get by.

It wasn't until that Saturday afternoon, with the blood red sun shining into her shop windows, a small gas mask strapped over her face, that she was faced with something really extraordinary. She recognized the man immediately.

A11 M1ght was the world's most powerful Brawler, a type of robot designed to protect what's left of their planet -there was an entire ranking system for them and A11 M1ght always ended up on top.

"I heard you're the best engineer around." His booming voice made Inko freeze. This was really him, wasn't it. He had actually just walked into her shop, all smiles and heroic symbolism. And he expected her to fix him?! Wait, why did he need a fix anyway?!

"I….I" Inko wouldn't think anymore. She'd end up fogging up her mask with her hyperventilating.

"A friend recommended I see you about a loose wire and so far, you seem to know exactly what you're doing." A11 M1ght laughed -a surge of warmth washing over Inko- as he looked around her shop. He touched a few gadgets she'd been working on and took a casual look at her tools. Was he looking for parts? Surely he didn't expect her to do the fixing herself.

"A11 M1ght!" She squealed pathetically.

The ginormous man made of smooth metal -a rare kind of titanium, she noted- let out a booming laugh. "That's my name, yes." He walked toward her, only stopping once he was only a few feet away. She had to crane her neck to look at his -that was definitely titanium- face. "I apologize for my sudden appearance. Should I have made an appointment?"

"NO!" She yelled, making them both jump a little. "I mean, no! It's okay! I can check that wire, if you want!" She tried to keep herself from crying. She typically cried when shocked...or happy, or frustrated or...pretty much any emotion.

"Perfect! I'd hate to be rude, but can we do this with a bit more privacy? I don't want others really...seeing my inner work." He gave her a wink and Inko's heart stopped pumping for a second.

"Yes! Right this way!" She could barely see through the fog on her mask. She walked him past the shelves and through a steel door. This was where she typically worked on bigger projects and where she kept her hard earned money.

"This is wonderful!" A11 M1ght beamed, looking around her lab. There was a table in the middle, large enough to hold many different sizes of robots. There were tools littering every wall and wires for charging.

Inko nearly touched his hand, trying to lead him to sit, but blushed and just gestured. He seemed to understand and sat on the table. Both of them cringed at the creak it gave at his weight. It was kind of hot.

NO! Bad Inko! Stop thinking about that! "So! Um, go ahead and strip as far as you need. I'll just collect a few tools and.." Did she really just say strip?!

"You mean my armor, right?" He gave a nervous smile, gesturing to the Brawler uniform he wore.

"YES! Oh goodness me, yes! Keep your pants on, please!" She wanted to hide and run at the same time, but this was A11 M1ght. He wasn't here to hurt her. She was the one who slipped up, after all. Man, she was so pathetic.

There was a distinct sound of moving clothes and then a soft hiss. Did he have ottomatic compressors? That was such an expensive thing to incorporate into a robot! Most robots had to unscrew every single plate of armor they wore. It would make sense that he had it, though. Not only was his engineer filthy rich, but every single wire he had must be fully functioning in order for their world to survive another attack.

Inko didn't realize she was staring until he waved at her. The way his deep black eyes -with a small glowing blue iris- searched her eyes curiously, and the way his hand moved quickly, but in small gestures, like he was too big for the room -which he was- made her realize how cute this giant robot could be.

"The wire's right here. It helps with the motion of my right arm and should be an easy replacement as long as...you…"

She was staring again, but this time, as the frame of his torso. He had only stripped away the upper armor, but inside of that seemed to be an entirely disconnected robot. He had three sets of armor between his lean form and his muscular one. There were mock ribs protecting his core from each side and his arms were now think and weak looking, instead of the width of car tires. His face was gaunt and sunken like an ill human.

As terrifying at A11 M1ght looked like this, weak and frail, she wasn't scared of him. He still held a more than friendly expression and his smile still gave her bursts of warmth. He was still the same hero, but a bit different. With a new found confidence, Inko gathered her tools toward the table and took a good look at the loose wire between his large fingers.

"Hm. You must've gotten hit around here, then. I can't imagine another reason why this wire would come loose. It's so close to the core...that could've been a pretty bad hit..." She muttered.

"Oh, well...that side of my torso is always a bit...um…" He went silent, seemingly trying to find the words. "Tender?"

It made sense. Everyone has weaknesses, but the fact that he had just openly given his out to someone as simple as her was shocking. "I'll be careful." She nearly whispered, touching his metal ribs softly. When he shared her smile, she continued to work. That's when she saw the cracks. "Oh my goodness! What's this?!"

"Oh...I was kind of hoping you wouldn't notice." He sounded ashamed.

How could she not have?! A giant crack stretched from the tip of his pectoral all the way down to his waist. It looked sick and bent, the edges of his metal were sharp and melded in odd shaped. The entire repairing job looked rushed and sloppy, but Inko probably couldn't have done much better. Once robots lost their core power, they were unusable, similar to humans. There were only so many resources left and remaking someone as incredible as A11 M1ght was an impossible suite.

"Um, if you don't want to fix it, that's alright. I can live with a broken-"

"NO! I mean…" She really had to stop doing that. "I want to." She smiled until he met her gaze. Then, she went about replacing the wire, trying not to get too close to his core. That thing must be burning hot. It glowed so brightly, she didn't even have to use her flashlight.

After a few minutes of probing and reconnecting, she finally got the wire back to its place and let him set about putting his armor back on. It was almost magical, watching his small worm slowly grow in the A11 M1ght they all knew and loved. Once he was done, he stood up slowly, checking the table for breaks, then beamed down at her.

"Thank you, !" He spoke in a loud voice. "I will have to return another time. You're a very skilled engineer."

Inko blushed and walked him out of the hidden lab, letting him go whenever he wanted. He took his time walking through the isles and looked at nearly every poster she had pasted on her walls. Much to Inko's displeasure, he made his way to leave, but instead of heading outside, he knelt in front of her like a muscled hero and took her hand.

"I must thank you again for your service." He smiled sincerely and pressed surprisingly soft -what exactly were they made of?!- lips against the top of her hand. He held the contact for what seemed like forever but was probably only a few seconds. After releasing her hand, he stood up to his full height. "How much do you charge for a simple fix?" He asked as if he were about to fight a mothership.

How much did she charge again? "Um...Oh! You don't need to pay me! You're always running around saving people anyway. An easy rewire is free." she spoke with confidence, ready to take on his insistence.

"I couldn't." She knew he'd resist, ever the gentleman. She didn't however, expect him to throw down a full bag of money. It must've weight the same as he did! "Take this! I'll let it pay for any appointments I have in the future as well, if you feel the need."

Inko couldn't move. How had he carried that in without her knowing?! He didn't have pockets, last she checked. "I...I"

"Good day, Ma'am!" He left in a flash, smooth titanium shining in the sun and he was gone.

Inko sat on the small stool inside of her shot and let reality catch up to her fluttering heart. Had that really just happened? Not only had she met A11 M1ght, but he asked her to help him and promised to come back some time. He was too much of a gentleman to refuse payer her and even more of a gentleman to dump an entire bag of golden coins onto her hard wood floors. Oh gosh, it was nearly the size of her. Maybe she'd be able to get some upgraded tools. If she planned on seeing him again, she might as well be ready for it.

"Seeing A11 M1ght again...hm." That sounded wonderful to Inko.


	7. Izuku X Mina

Izuku slowly sank into the soft cushion of his dorm bed. He had just managed to escape from the activities the rest of the class were participating in. He, Kirishima, Asui and Uraraka had just barely gotten back from their trip to the police station to fill out piles upon piles of paperwork. Who knew participating in a mission so big as rescuing Eri would take so much paperwork. He could only imagine the piles that each pro hero had to fill out for each case. He'd have to get used to it then. Maybe he could ask All Might for advice.

He traced the edges of his walls with his eyes alone. He was tired, so tired. Between the conversation with Mirio and his constant state of worry, he'd run out of energy long before getting back to UA. The warm greeting of his classmates was appreciated, but he could only handle so much. He was tempted to run off to his room when Todoroki and Kacchan did, but he didn't have their excuse. At least he was getting the chance to rest now.

Izuku sighed and turned around under his covers. As tired as he was, he wouldn't be getting much sleep. That he knew. The memories of holding a small -too young for the trauma she had just escaped- girl on his back, trying to destroy the one thing keeping her from freedom. He could almost feel the buzz of All For One at 100% still flaring through his arms and legs.

His mind turned to another tragic occurrence over the past couple of days. The image of Nighteye barely breathing, bandaged covering his weak and pale body, Mirio desperately crying for his mentor and even All Might shed a few tears.

"It's fine now." he whispered to himself, his voice too quiet to echo through the small room. "Mirio's going to get out of the hospital soon and then Eri after. It's going to be okay." His voice cracked at the end of it. He felt a single tear threaten to spill. It's just been too much. From the horror of Eri's torture to the death of a man he barely knew -and regretted not knowing better, consdiering how close he was to All Might- life had just become a bomb of depression. It was difficult for him to remember to smile, even if he didn't feel like it.

A soft knock came from Izuku's door. It wasn't intruding or demanding, but asking. "Can I come in?" A familiar, feminine voice asked and he half dreaded further interaction with anyone, but it would be rude to ignore her.

Slowly, Izuku stood up from his bed, dusted off his sheets a bit -incase she wanted to come inside- and opened the door even slower. Bright pink hair and dark, yet blazing yellow eyes stared back at him. Mina wore a small smile, not one for pity, but for sympathy. She still held Koda's white rabbit from earlier. It wiggled it's nose in Izuk's direction. "Hey there, Izuku. Um...well, I just wanted to check up on you."

"Oh." His voice held no surprise. He was too tired to fake it. "Well, I thought you already did, when everyone else was down stai-"

"I know!" Mina interrupted, then winced at her volume. "But I wanted to see if you were really alright. Not just pretending for the sake of everyone else." She chewed her pink lip and looked away. It wasn't really a bashful action, but a thoughtful one. Mina was never one to be bashful.

"Um…" Izuku said dumbly. "Well, I would say that I'm alright, but...I don't know if I'd be lying or not." He whispered the last part. Was he really alright with this? With Mirio being quirkless and Nighteye being dead?

"That makes sense. Would you...like to destress, then? I know a few tricks for this kind of stuff." Her quieter self seemed to disappear into determination. She did a small dance, careful of the way she held Koda's rabbit, and gave him a wink. Izuku blushed, feeling too close to her for comfort, but nodded.  
"Um, sure!" he didn't mean to shout. Mineta, Tokoyami and Aoyama already told him so after a long night of hard studying. Did Principal Nezu assign the dorm rooms this way on purpose? One could only wonder.

"Cool!" She pumped her fist as she walked inside, ignoring his slight squeal of surprise. He was too tired to have a full freak out, but the anxiety that bubbled up his stomach wouldn't leave. "Sit now." She ordered, making herself comfortable on his -embarrassingly All Might themed- sheets.

Silently, he closed the door and did as told. He sat down and waited for her to start, but she didn't. She only stared at him expectantly. After a few minutes, Izuku's mind wondered and he began realizing how strange her eyes looked or how cute her little horns were. Her blue shirt was a nice color on her and the rabbit somehow made the entire scene that much cuter.

"Well, are you going to start talking or what?" she asked, tapping his hand softly.

"Yes! I mean...yeah." he cleared his suddenly tight throat several times before starting. "Um...well, I'm not really sure what all I'm still allowed to say. This was a secret case in the beginning and no one's said that I could say anything yet…" He left out the fact that that permission would've come from Nighteye, who will be 6 feet underneath the ground next week.

"Well, then let's do something a little different." Mina spoke as she circled around him, sitting directly behind him now. When he turned to face her, she grabbed his head -with surprisingly soft fingers- and turned him right back. He stayed there until she spoke again. "I'm going to loosen up some of your muscles, okay?"

Mina's hands retreated from his head and didn't come back until something was retrieved from where he assumed was her pocket. "What's that?" He asked, not quite trusting whatever she planned to do. She was known for pranks, but this was likely too cruel a time to pull one.

"This is a special kind of mix that's supposed to relax you. Momo helped me make it with my acid. It won't sting, so don't worry." She warned before something wet fell onto the tip of his neck. Her hands rubbed it into his skin and down to his shoulders.

Izuku couldn't stop himself from blushing, trying to hide himself in his hair, but after a few minutes, found himself relaxing. This was a normal thing, right? Mina wasn't romantically interested in him and would definitely not show it like this if she were, right? Right. He swallowed a lump in his throat and let his friend's gentle hands work out the tension that had been there since the start of his internship.

"It's mostly just grief. We lost someone special after the mission and...it's hurt a lot." Izuku found himself saying, even though she hadn't asked.

"I'm sorry, Izuku." She whispered, sending a chill down his spine. When had she gotten so close to his ear? "What do you miss the most about this person?"

That seemed like a very, very complicated question. "Well, I'm not sure. I didn't know him for that long, only from the news and through All Might. He was closer to Mirio, but seeing the way it's affected them just...it's painful. I mean, I've never really lost someone like that. Sure, my dad left both me and my mom, but it's not the same. He's not dead and I was too young to really remember him."

"So, you're grieving mostly for your friends? What else had been bothering you?" She asked, her breath making his ear hot with the combination of his blush.

"Well, just the fact that someone would be so willing to hurt someone else. Eri's still so young and yet, she's lost so much. She doesn't know who to trust anymore and she's lucky to have someone like Aizawa-sensei to look out for her while she's at the hospital. Him and Mirio too."

"Eri's that cute girl with white hair, right? Hm. Well, it seems like you have a big heart, Izuku, and being this stressed makes sense. From what Kirishima said, it was a fight for your life nearly the entire mission." Mina's hands retract from his neck and he can't help but feel disappointed. His skin is too cold without them there.

Mine turns around and looks at him in the eyes. Izuku smiled and wasn't sure what to do next. Did she expect him to keep talking or to return the favor? Were they done? A part of him wanted this to continue. No one's ever touched his neck or whispered in his ear like that, but he didn't mind it. Not at all.

Oh wow. That sounded very intimate when he thought about it that way. He should thank her and call it a night, leaving this strange yet peaceful interaction behind hi-

"I hope that helped, Izuku. Now get some sleep." Mina smiled and gave his cheek a soft kiss before he could even think of a response. She walked out and shut the door behind her, leaving Izuku in silence. When what had just happened finally registered, he covered his mouth to avoid yelling and blushed so hard, he feared he might bust a blood vessel.

Mina was a strange person, but then again, he kind of liked strange.


	8. Ancient Egyptian AU

Today was the day.

Izuku looked at himself in the rushing water of the Nile River, touching the golden braces and his headdress. It was identical to the one his father wore. His green eyes seemed even more vibrant from the dark coal lining his lightly tanned skin. His upper eyelids were lined with a fine green powder, giving him the full appearance of a God. His tunic was simple, but large, golden necklace made the linen less modest.

It almost embarrassed him to be so made up. He didn't have to wear so much when he worked under All Might. Back then, he wore the same things as the royal guards. Of course, that was more by his own choice than anyone else's.

Now, he had to be a God for his people. He would be a Pharaoh by the end of the evening. How could his people trust him to bring peace to their land without such an attire? A part of him doubted he was even capable of it.

All Might had been the best Pharaoh in history, protecting all of Egypt against the cities of thieves who wished to take their riches and joy. Of course, that protection had taken their Pharaoh's life and honor. Now, Izuku's father was buried deep in a pyramid, sailing away with Ra. He hoped the Kind of Thieves had gotten eaten in the afterlife.

"Pharaoh!" Uraraka yelled from behind him, causing a few grains of sand to fall into the river. "What are you doing here?! The Sed Festival is about to start! Iida's going to be so mad when he sees-"

"When I see what?!"

Izuku shrunk in on himself. He loved his friends, -who were now working as his most loyal guards- truly he did, but sometimes, they were over protective of him. Iida huffed in disappointment and chopped his arm in the air. That was the signal that a rant was just on the tip of the blue haired male's tongue.

"I was just washing off!" Izuku lied. "I stepped on a grape and had to wash it off! I was just about to go inside, see?" He gave a too-wide smile as he walked between his friends and toward the stone palace that was his home.

Iida walked behind, ignoring everything Izuku had just said. "You are the Ninth Pharaoh of your family! How could you be so careless as to go missing just before the ceremony?! Do you wish to displease the gods?!"

"I don't know about that, Iida." Uraraka laughed awkwardly. "He did say he was just washing off. Would you rather the Pharaoh was late or filthy?"

She made a rather good point, much to Izuku's luck. "Besides, I still have a little while, right?" Izuku tried to reason, rushing toward the castle. He tried to kick a bit of the sand out of his sandals, but only got even more inside. He could empty them out before going inside.

"Alright, but don't be too light with Webwawet's care. He will only guide you as long as you are willing to take his path to-"

"I know, Iida." Izuku hated when his friend recited their scripture to him, as if he didn't read it nearly every day.

"Pharaoh!" Yet another friendly, yet agitated, voice called to Izuku. This time, it was his most trusted sorcerer, Tokoyami. Shoji and Koda were right behind, holding a few offerings for the festival. Oh boy. He just hoped they didn't plan to tell Gran Torino about this. "What are you doing out there? Your people are waiting!"

"Let me cast a spell to get you there." Shoji suggested, sprinkling a few herbs and potions around Izuku's head. "By the power of Ra, Anti and Buchis, go!" Winds whipped around Izuku's body and the next thing he knew, he was standing in front of a roaring crowd.

He gasped, staring at the people below. They cheered for him. These were his people. They trusted him to protect them with his life. With a smile, he pressed the Crook and Flail across his chest as a silent promise to rule with justice. He was their god now.

"All bow to King Izuku!" A voice boomed behind him. A glance behind him said it as Kacchan, although the gruff voice was telling enough.

They've come such a long way. From friends, to enemies to friends again. Now, the blonde served as his high priest. He trusted this man with the world. All Might had as well. He saw potential in both of them, no matter how different they were. All Might was always right.

The crowd fell onto their knees in worship. It was breathtaking, having so much power over so many people. He promised to do them proud. Them, and the rulers before him. He owed it to them all.

Author's Notes: Hey! This is just a random AU I thought of, since I love all things about Ancient Egypt. I was thinking of doing a full series with this, but decided just to do this little story first. Tell me if you'd be interested in a full series of an Ancient Egyptian AU. Also, don't be scared to give suggestions for new stories in this collection!


	9. Izuku X Ochako

"Do it, Uraraka! We're going to graduate tomorrow! What's the worst that could happen?"

Ochako was currently getting interrogated by the other girls of class 3-A. Mina had stopped her on their way to the dorms, trying to find any excuse to lecture her about the exact same thing. Honestly, Ochako was tired of this. She'd been trying to build up the courage to confess to Izuku Midoriya since their first year and now, it all seemed so unimportant and impossible. How could she magically achieve what she's fought to get for the past three years over a little speech?

"What if you never see him again? Wouldn't you regret never telling him how you really feel?" Hagakure added.

"What if he does but can't stop thinking about how I ruined our friendship? You guys just don't get it!" Ochako huffed, crossing her arms and taking a defensive stance. "We've been best friends since the entrance exam! Well, I don't know if I'd consider him a friend that early on, but maybe by the first day? Or the first week? Is that still too soon to consider him a close friend?" This was why she could never make up her mind.

"Uraraka, if you don't tell him by the time we all head out to our agencies, you may never get that chance again. We're about to go out into adulthood! We're going to make a living and save people's lives on a daily basis! If he doesn't know that you want to be shoved into that mesh of hero life as well, he may not plan for it!" Mina whined.

"What do you mean? You don't think he's just going to forget about me, do you?" Ochako felt a wave of fear wash over her. Izuku wasn't that kind of person, right?

"Most heroes don't stick together after school, Uraraka. He might go abroad like All Might had. He might even stay overseas. He can't just pack you up in a suitcase and take you with him unless you really mean something to him."

"I don't need to be his girlfriend in order to mean something to him!" She was so tired of this. Ochako turned and left the training field before either girl could give another argument. She could feel her cheeks color in a deep red color and tears pricked behind her eyes.

This is what she feared the most. Once all of 3-A got their official license, they'd all leave each other and never turn back. Iida had already left early to take over his older brother's agency and Momo planned to join a larger hero group in Europe. Ochako had never asked Izuku where he planned to go or if he wanted to join BubbleGirl's agency with Mirio. She had been too scared of the answer.

Deciding to wait out her tears and calm down, Ochako made her way to the dorms and walked into the small kitchen they had. She made herself a cup of tea and a thick sandwich for her hunger. The kitchen was next to empty since the school year would end tomorrow. She stacked the lunch meats and condiments high up until it looked as if it would fall over. She had always loved making big sandwiches. Sometimes, when her parents could afford it, she would go out with her parents for dinner to the deli downtown. It had been a bright memory in her childhood.

With her massive sandwich and the mug of steaming tea, she sat on the couch and huffed out angrily. She was too stubborn to let the tears run, not so close to graduation. She didn't have to do anything about Izuku. It would be alright if he left. It didn't matter to her, in the end. She would just end up here, in Musutafu, working for a higher salary until her parents could retire comfortably. It didn't matter how much her father promised that he wouldn't take a coin from her. She was doing this for all of them.

With another sigh, she pressed the sandwich down -a bit of mustard running out the sides- and struggled to take a bite. The different meats didn't always taste the best together, but it was more about stuffing her mouth as a distraction than the taste. When had she started this habit again?

"Stupid." She muttered through a mouth full of food. She nearly choked as she swallowed, having to take a little time to breathe after. Maybe stacking her sandwich this high was a bad idea. This was way more calories than she needed. She wouldn't be doing hero work until the weekend.

Another mouthful of food kept her silent. She breathed noisily through her nose, struggling to keep her thoughts from spiraling into the topic of Izuku. She didn't want to think about his soft, green hair and how nice it felt when he trusted her enough to sleep against her shoulder every movie night. She didn't want to think about the way his eyes wrinkled when he imitated All Might or the way his voice went high when he was embarrassed. It would crack sometimes too, which was way too adorable for an 18 year-old male.

The tears began running before she could even notice them spilling. Once she did notice, she started to sob around her mouth filled with food. She set her sandwich down, holding her mouth closed with both hands to both silence her sobbing and to keep her food from falling out.

Ochako wasn't sure how long she sat there, trying not to choke as she sobbed on the couch when a pair of strong hands gripped her shoulders. She knew what they were before she saw his sickeningly adorable face.

Two dark green eyes met hers, shining with concern and sympathy. The look only made her cry worse, which was likely an ugly sight. Who sobbed with a mouth full of food anyway? Izuku was probably hiding his disgust at the scene.

"Ochako, it's okay." He gave her a weak smile and pulled her closer. Her head leaned against his shoulder and all she could do was try and swallow to make this a little less awkward. "I've got you." He soothed. He'd gotten good at this kind of thing over the years.

"I...mph-" She tried to explain herself but ended up gagging on her food. She took a moment to breathe through her nose, swallowed, then continued to cry. It would've been impressive if she wasn't so pathetic. He was probably judging her sandwich preference as well. Why couldn't the couch just suck her inside and leave her there to die?

"Is it graduation?" He asked in a hushed voice, as if the question wasn't really a question, but a suggestion. It didn't make sense, since it really wasn't why she was crying. Well, maybe. She wasn't sure anymore. "It's alright, Ochako. Going out into the hero world...it's scary. I know I'm scared. We've spent so much time getting protected by our teachers, relying on UA to make everything okay again. Now, it'll be our job." He started to mutter to himself, but the sound was more relaxing than annoying.

So, Izuku was stressed about being independent. Out of everyone, she didn't think he would be the one worrying about that. He'd been breaking his bones and saving others since the entrance exam. He was such an amazing hero, she couldn't possibly imagine Izuku being rejected from work or failing. Then again, every hero had their failures. Aizawa-sensei made sure to teach them that early on.

"Izuku…" Ochako whimpered, gripping his suit -when had he put on his her suit? She wiped at her tears and tried to face him but his face was too close and her lips brushed against the point of his chin. They both froze. Slowly, very slowly, Izuku let his shoulder fall back into a resting position. Ochako found that it was easy to do the same, sinking further into his warm chest and even daring to press her lip a bit higher.

It was like a slow dance. Ochako would inch her lips closer to his and he would inch closer to her, but neither was brave enough to fully make contact. At some point, they had shifted, Ochako's hand flat against his chest and feeling at his zipper in small, slow circles. When Izuku sucked in a sharp breath, she did too. They made eye contact, holding it for what seemed like an eternity until they finally made contact, only looking away to close their eyes.

The kiss was soft and more of a brush of lips than a press, but it sent sparks through her shoulders and spine, making her feel blissfully weak. Izuku must have felt the same, because he melted into her touch, holding the back of her neck with his large palms and pulling her back in for another short kiss.

After the third kiss, Ochako gasped and backed away a bit. Her eyebrows trembled and her chin twitched. Tears threatened to fall again. "You love me?" He couldn't really, could he? There was no way. It was too good to be true.

"I do." He looked about as ready to cry as she did. His entire body shook but his grip was still strong. He sucked in an anxious breath -that made her heart skip a few beats- and let his left hand slid down her spine to her waist. She shivered in response.

"Then kiss me again." She demanded, already leaning in again. He let out a small laugh, just short enough to blow sweet air onto her lips before she captured them again.

She could talk to him about starting their careers together later. For now, she would enjoy the relief in her aching heart. It felt wonderful to be loved.


	10. Kouda X Tokoyami

Tokoyami didn't consider himself a romantic person. He was the Prince of Darkness and an Emperor of The Night. His quirk helped with his aesthetic and everything else about him seemed to file into the goth area. Even his birthday fit the bill, being the day before Halloween -he cursed his mother for not holding it just a day longer. Tokoyami refused to let anything cute or light show through his dark facade.

His loving and supportive boyfriend, Kouda, knew this very well. They both expressed their love in seemingly unnatural ways. As Tokoyami loved to send his soul mate poems and letters, showing his affection with dark metaphors, Kouda was much more quiet with his affection. He had never said the words "I love you" -mainly because he couldn't physically say it- or given Tokoyami a box of sweets, but all of that fluff was a waste, in the end. What Kouda did to show affection was ten times better than any sappy romantic novel could show.

Kouda whistled.

Well, it was more of a chirp than anything. It mostly happened when they cuddled, Tokoyami laying his large bird head against Kouda's legs. They would simply exist in each other's presence, not saying a single word. Every so often, when they were alone, Kouda would let his shyness go, just a bit, and he would chirp at Tokoyami in a language neither really understood but _felt._

The first time he heard it, Tokoyami froze, feeling his feathered cheeks ruffle and he looked at his boyfriend; who shared a flustered look. Kouda's soft hands shook as he struggled to sign his apologies fast enough. Slowly, Tokoyami pulled the other boy's hands toward his chest, then gave him a soft chirp of his own.

They both blushed harder, but Tokoyami could tell that their hearts grew three sizes bigger.

Now, months after the very first incident, Kouda would chirp at him randomly: cuddling, doing homework together, training in the gym or even after class. Every time he heard the soft, yet beautiful sound, his hidden bird ears would amplify and he would return with his own. It seemed to affect Kouda the same way.

Only after months of this interaction, did Tokoyami actually ask why this felt so nice.

_It's because of my quirk. _The boy signed. _I can hear the meaning behind bird's calls and I've been trying to mimic them for years. I didn't realize it'd work with you too._

"Do birds usually fall in love with you every time you do it?" Tokoyami let a small smirk cross his beak.

Kouda blushed, covered his mouth but let out a soft laugh. _No. Not usually. They do like to listen, though. Sometimes, they teach me songs. Do you want to hear one?_

Tokoyami found it impossible to refuse. A song not only taught to him by an entirely different species, but a song sung by his wonderful boyfriend? He would be a fool to refuse such a treat.

The song started off like any other bird call, repeating a single tone and waiting a few seconds for a response. After a few calls, Tokoyami found himself responding, singing the melody in his own tone. Kouda smiled and called again, receiving the same answer. They laid there, on Kouda's warm bed, surrounded by bunnies, singing to each other. If Aizawa-sensei had been listening, he might have suspected they were going insane from stress -which wouldn't be unlikely, judging from how their school year has been going.

After what seemed like both hours and seconds, Kouda ended the call, only returning a warm, sweet smile. Tokoyami let his fasague down, forgetting about the darkness and shadows he always confined himself to. For a single second, they were completely disconnected with the world, only caring about the color of the other's eyes and the love they felt for the other. Releasing a soft sigh, Tokoyami leaned up and rubbed his beak against Kouda's cheek, earning a soft gasp. After a second or two, he returned the gesture.

The parts of his beak that touched Kouda tingled with soft electricity. The more he leaned into his boyfriend's touch, the more his shadowed heart grew. Who knew that this brilliant boy could completely flip his world around?

Sadly, the contact had to stop when Kouda got too shy to continue, but it was okay. Tokoyami knew the boundaries were high with Kouda. He didn't like any form of humiliation, unless it was just the two of them. He hated being called out and even talked about in a large group. That, Tokoyami had learned after admitting to his entire class that the two of them were dating. There were many tears that night, but they already crossed that bridge. Somehow, it had even brought them closer. Crying tended to do that -especially with Midoriya.

"You sing as the birds would, Koji." Tokoyami whispered. "Your practice has paid off."

_You do too!_ Kouda smiled, going in for a hug, but decided against it. They were still working on accepting contact. _Your melody is dark, but beautiful, just like you._ The last part was signed a little shyer.

"Thank you, My Love." Tokoyam whispered into Kouda's open palm, nuzzling his beak against the soft skin there. "Although my darkness may infect the corners of my mind, you have always been a melody to my heart."

Kouda blushed yet again. _How do you always come up with poems like that? It's like you just think like that._ He laughed to himself, shining his white teen in a wide smile

It was in times like these that Tokoyami found himself wondering how the rest of his class could look at this boy and not love him. Well, it was their loss. He was the one that got to enjoy the entirety of this angel. A light to his darkness, so polar yet perfect.

Author's Notes: This was a really cool suggestion and I tried to put order to my wondering thoughts about the dynamic of this ship, but couldn't really manage it.


	11. Hero Doctor Izuku AU

Izuku sat in his office for four solid minutes before he decided to acknowledge the elephant in the room. Or, rather, the explosion ex-friend.

"So...how's it been?" Izuku felt the sweat roll off of his forehead with his effort to actually not sweat.

Bakugou didn't say anything, just huffing out angrily. It was so strange, seeing him all these years later. He was definitely different. His pride seemed to have settled, if a little and he wasn't actively blowing his office down, so that was a good sign, right?

"You said you want me to check the palms of your hands, right?" Izuku asked, finally turning his eyes from the hero. It hurt, just a little. Bakugou got to become a big hero and he was still here, fixing them. No, stop thinking like that. He enjoyed his job, really he did. Working with so many different heroes that he grew up idolizing. He was a bit of a success in this particular clinic. He knew just how to help people with their quirks, whether that be burns on their hands or back pains from overused tails. There was no reason for Izuku to still be jealous.

"Yeah." Bakugou huffed, finally communicating with him beyond grunts and clipped explanations. "My gauntlets make for a big explosion, but they don't do much in protecting my hands. I tried to ask my Gear Manager about it, but she told me to seek medical help first."

Izuku nodded absently, typing the symptoms into his computer before turning around and sitting in the stool next Bakugou. Wait! Was it rude to refer to him by his name instead of my his hero name? Would he get a face full of smoke for pretending to be friendly? He cut off the train of thought before he could start muttering. "May I see your hands?"

Bakugou-Ground Zero tore his dark green gloves off and shoves a hand into Izuku's waiting palm. After the slight second of shock passes, Izuku began analyzing it. The skin was too soft for the kind of work he did. They should've been rough and peeling at least, but they weren't. His explosions must have shaved off the few calluses he did have. That wasn't good. The very center of his palm had blisters and was a bit red.

Izuku sighed out, letting the hand drop from his grasp as he turned around once again, grabbing a few tools. "Well, the good news is that you haven't completely burned yourself, but it's a close thing. Another couple of long fights and your palm could burst open with puss and-"

"Shut up about the details." Ground Zero hissed. He really hadn't changed that much, had he. He was just as temperamental as ever. Whoever taught him at UA hadn't done much about his ego, though he doubted there was much to do. If the terrible villain attacks during his three years there wouldn't set him straight, nothing would.

"Anyway," Izuku continued. "I'd suggest a three week break for natural healing, but if you must go back to the field, I know a few good healers. They can heal your hands but it'll zap your stamina for a couple of days. The choice is yours." The green haired doctor risked looking at the hero again, seeing a shocked look flash away so fast, he almost missed it.

"Stupid…" Bak-Ground Zero muttered to himself. "If I go the quick way, will it take longer to get this kind of damage again or will it be just as long as normal healing?"

"Sadly, we don't have quirks that good. Really, if you wanted a quick fix that would last the rest of your hero career, you'd have to come here once a month at least. If you healed your hands normally and took the time to really protect them with gear, then you could avoid seeing me for another year or two."

A strange look replaced the hero's angry glare, like he'd just realized who Izuku was, but that was silly. Izuku really hadn't changed from that skinny, quirkless kid he used to be. He had the same freckles, unruly green hair and nervous ticks. His mother still worried about those, saying that if he didn't stop tugging his shirt while anxious, he'd stretch them out. Of course, that didn't really matter to him. He wore scrubs nearly 24/7 anyway.

"Maybe it'd be better to do the quick fix and come back more often." Ground Zero's eyes flickered away. He glared at the All Might posters plastered onto his walls. It had been years since the Number One Hero's retirement, but he still adored the things he did for Japan and the world. Everyone knew he was unforgettable.

"Alright. I'll hook you up with our healer nurse and sign you up for another appointment. Make sure to check with me before leaving. I want to make sure your agency registers the payment for your visit and knows you'll be coming back next month." Izuku rattled on and on, listing the information Ground Zero really didn't need to know but he said it all anyway. By the time he realized he was rambling, he was already finished talking about a few cases he had where a hero didn't tell their agency and got all three of them in trouble.

Ground Zero was already standing, hands in his jacket. There was a smirk on his lips, but he covered it by rubbing at his nose. "You really haven't changed, Deku." He muttered and Izuku wasn't sure if he was meant to hear that or not.

Deciding it was worth the risk, Izuku smiled back. "It's been a while, hasn't it?"

Surprisingly, the smile was met in full blast. Maybe his teacher had beaten the ego out of him. That, or the villains had made a lasting impact. Either way, Izuku enjoyed the small moment. "Shut up." There was no heat in Bakugou's words. "Just sign me up. We can talk about personal stuff later on. I'll be coming back soon anyway." There was hope in that.

Was Bakugou really trying to be his friend? At least to talk about old times, not that they were really much good. Telling him to jump off the room in middle school wasn't very nice, but they've both grown. He had a few things to apologize for too. Maybe not during the time they actually knew each other, but the times he doubted his ex-best friend could really make a good hero, a few as they were.

"Yeah. Well, um, just walk with me, then." Izuku marched down the hall, not brave enough to check if Bakugou was following. He led the hero into his best friend's office, debriefing her on the situation before walking away. She could handle him, surely. They'd had Endevor in at one point.

Once Izuku managed to slip away to his office, he let out a long breath. He'd never thought he would see Bakugou again, at least not this personally. There'd been too much going on to really think about it -but Izuku will never admit that he owned quite a bit of Ground Zero posters. Submitting the file and waiting for the hero to return, Izuku pondered.

Maybe, they could be friends again. It was a scary thought to entertain, considering their history, but Izuku had a feeling about this and he'd never been wrong before. He'd look forward to getting to know Kacchan again.


	12. UrarakaXBakugou (Halloween)

It wasn't every year that all of class 1-A got the chance to throw a Halloween Party but they were determined to make this year the best they've ever had -which wasn't very hard to achieve, since this was their very first one.

They had been planning this for weeks before the big day arrived and thanks to the collective effort of every student in the class, they were able to pull it all together in the last few moments. Sato, Yaoyorozu, Kirishima and Asui lead four different teams in the planning process. Sato was in charge of food, Kirishima took over decoration plans, Asui lead the activities, while Yaoyorozu gathered all of the supplies. Uraraka herself was on the decorations team, but all she really did was help float pumpkins and paper bats into the air, just an inch or so below the ceiling.

Normally, she would've fought to do more, but her costume was going to be extra detailed this year and she needed all the time she could get to sew herself an entire outfit. As a part of the Halloween surprise, everyone decided that they would keep their costumes secret until they got to the party, which meant that everyone was asking for passes out of the school grounds, which as less than ideal for the teachers, but they managed to survive, somehow.

Now that Halloween night had finally arrived, Uraraka found herself locked in one of the bathroom stalls, wiping away the eyeliner-mixed tears from her no longer rosy cheeks. As she tried to wipe more tears away, her knees went weak and she had to hold herself against the edge of the skin, her makeup falling onto the sink in salty drops. Sobs wrack her body as she continues to think about how badly this night has been ruined. And it hadn't even started yet.

Her black witch hat laid next to her on the floor, probably gathering a bunch of gross bathroom germs by the second, but it didn't matter anymore. Her entire costume was ruined now and she had nothing else to wear. With another sob, she wondered if she should just lock herself in her room and skip the whole thing.

She jumps at the sound of the bathroom door bursting open with a loud thud, but she doesn't have enough time to rush into a stall before someone sees her.

The sight of Bakugou's scowl surprised her so much that she completely forgot about her sorrow for a moment. His glare slowly fell into a look of shock as he looked her over for a moment. "What are you doing in the boy's bathroom?"

Uraraka didn't move her gaze from his. "...This is the girl's bathroom." She hated the way her voice wobbled, even though she didn't feel like crying anymore.

"No. This is the boy's bathroom. There are urinals on the wall."

Her head snapped to the side and much to her surprise, he was right. But that meant that...oh no. She accidently ran into the boy's bathroom?! "I'm sorry, Bakugou! I can-"

"Wait...Are you crying?" He wasn't exactly glaring, but he wasn't making the nicest face either.

Uraraka turned her face away, trying to wipe away the streams on her cheeks, but with the reminder of why she was crying in the first place, her heart falls again. "I-" Her voice cracks and she covers her mouth with both hands. She's acting so pathetic, especially in front of Bakugou. She should just-

"Hey! Stop that!" He shouts, the volume making her flinch. "I...why are you crying? Isn't the party about to start?"

"I-" She swallowed around the lump in her throat, trying to keep her voice steady. "My dress." Is all she can say, gesturing to the dark stain all across the front of her bright orange top. She hadn't meant to spill her coffee, especially not on her costume of all things, but...well, here she was. She wouldn't have made such a big deal of it if the top hadn't taken over three days alone to cut and sew together. It was also the part that would stand out the most against her dark hat and skirt. As she looked back into the mirror across from her, she feel sorrow pour over her head like water. Everyone was going to notice.

A surprisingly gentle hand took the wet towel from her hand and as Bakugou turned her away from the mirror, she watched him crouch down to scrub at the dress she was still wearing. Now that he was standing in front of her, she could see that he had put on his own costume as well. Honestly, most of the class didn't think he would even show up in one, knowing him and how bad he was about these kinds of things, but this costume...seemed strangely elaborate.

Bakugou had a pair of dark wolf ears strapped onto his head, a clear headband likely buried deep into his spiky hair. He was wearing a dark green jacket with white fur along the collar and the white shirt under it was rough at the end, like it had been ripped. That wasn't all, because at this angle, she could just barely see the blonde tail poking out from under his jacket. He...he really put a lot of effort into his costume.

"Are you being a dog?" She asked, her voice still quiet and slightly shaky, but at least it didn't crack.

Bakugou looked up sharply, his glare trained on her face. "Heck no! I'm a werewolf, you idiot!"

After so long of knowing the boy, his insults really didn't effect her anymore. "You look nice." A small smile crossed her face.

He looked at her for a long moment before scoffing and turning away, going back to scrubbing. She decided to stay silent but her heart sunk again when she saw that the stain still wasn't going away. Bakugou stood up with a frustrated sigh and threw the towel to the ground. "How did you screw this up?" He growled.

Uraraka let out an exhausted sigh and knelt down to grab her hat. "I don't know." She admitted. "I just I'll just skip the party." She gripped the hat tightly, feeling the urge to rip it up but resisted. She didn't want to hurt her costume any more, even if it was already ruined. She looked down at her skirt this time, trailing her hands along the soft ruffles. She had spent hours trying to figure out how to do them correctly. All of those phone calls to her poor mother now all wasted because she was stupid and spilled coffee on her dress before the party started. Was it even worth it to look at everyone else's costumes, or would it only make her feel worse?

"You don't have to skip the whole party." Bakugou argued, dragging her out of her thoughts. "Just go without a costume."

Somehow, that seemed even worse to her. "And be the only one in the whole class wearing casual clothes? Yeah. That's a great idea."

"Shut up!" Bakugou hissed. "It was just an idea. It's a waste of time trying to hide away now. You know Deku and Four-eyes will come after you."

She let out a long sigh at the image alone. Her friends were amazing, they really were, but they often pushed too much into other people's business. "What should I do? I obviously can't wear _this_ anymore." And she had been so excited to show it off. She had a broom and everything.

"Just say it's part of the costume. Don't witches make positions and stupid stuff like that?" Bakugou offered.

Uraraka winced inwardly. "But I wanted to look cute, not messy. I always look messy."

"No you don't!" Bakugou argued surprisingly quickly. His voice was laced with an anger somehow different from his usual kind. He sounded...defensive? "Honestly, you're better put together than all of your dumb friends, especially Deku. I wouldn't have guessed that you're poor from a first place."

"...Excuse me?" What was he trying to prove here?

Bakugou seemed to rethink what he just said, because his glare shifted into shock as he tried to back track. When did Bakugou ever regret what he said? "I just...You shouldn't' worry about stupid stuff like that." His gaze left her completely. "You look fine."

Uraraka took a moment to gather herself, not exactly sure how to take whatever the boy was trying to get across, before deciding it was about time she left. "Thanks, Bakugou, but I think I'll pass on this one." She was already beginning to plan out what she'd do, locked away in her room. She has a TV, thanks to Mom and Dad. She could watch some moves? Or maybe she could just to go sleep. That way, she wouldn't have to listen to everyone else enjoying themselves while she slept.

She didn't expect Bakugou to take her wrist and pull her out of the bathroom, nearly tripping her on the way out. "Hey!" She shouted at him. "Let go!"

"Shut up already! I have an idea!" The boy growled out and continued to pull her to the dorm laundry rooms. Once he let go of her, she felt suddenly exposed. Anyone could walk in and see them. What would they think?! And if they saw the stain on her dress- "Take off your bra."

She froze for a moment..."Excuse me?!" Uraraka shouted. She would've expected something like that from Mineta, not Bakugou!

"It's not like that, Idiot!" He shouted back. "I'm gonna rub detergent into the front of your dress and it's gonna soak your bra if you don't take it off!" Despite his angry tone, his cheeks were flushed brightly.

"Can't I just cha-"

"We don't have time for that! Unless you wanna miss Eri coming over." He huffed, crossing his arms over his own chest.

She chewed her lip as she thought it over. She really didn't want to miss Eri's arrival...but this was just so embarrassing! "Fine!" She relented. "Just don't watch!"

"I wasn't gonna! Geez." Thankfully, he turned around and after a moment to make sure he wouldn't dare peek, Uraraka turned away as well and slipped her arms back into the top of her dress. The corset made it difficult to move and she didn't want to stretch out the fabric, but she still managed to pull her bra off without having to take off the top of her dress, which was a relief. She tucked the article of clothing into her hand before turning back to Bakugou. "I'm ready."

He hesitated to glance at her again but once he saw that she was still decent, he let out a sigh and grabbed the laundry detergent. He poured a generous amount straight onto her dress and told her to rib it over the stain. He looked away as she did it, which was also appreciated. "You gotta wait for a while before rinsing it out, okay?"

She nodded and once the entire area was covered in detergent, she looked at her phone to tell the time. She had ten minutes before the party started. Was that enough time? She felt like if she looked away from the clock for only a moment, it would suddenly skip forward. Uraraka watched as exactly five minutes passed before Bakugou looked up again and told her to rinse. He left the room as she turned away and a part of her wanted him to stay but she didn't protest. He was probably tired of helping her and went back to his own room.

Much to her surprise, Bakugou returned with a hair dryer and plugged it into the wall. He stopped when he saw that she was staring. "What?" He snapped, but it didn't hold any real heat to it.

"I thought you left." Now that she was saying it out loud, it did kinda sound stupid.

"You need to dry your dress, don't you?" He said it as if the answer was obvious. Honestly, she was prepared to just walk around with a wet dress. Sure, it would be cold, but at least it wasn't as bad as the stain, which had completely disappeared! How did Bakugou even know a trick like that?!

Silently, he turned it on and held the dryer in front of her dress, the warm air making her flush. He was being surprisingly kind to her. Usually, she would've expected indifference, but he was actually offering to help. She honestly could've done all of this alone and it was probably embarrassing for him to sit there and dry off her dress, but she appreciated it. Once the fabric was just slightly damp, Bakugou turned off the dryer and gave her a once over. "That's dry enough, right?"

"Yeah! Thanks so much, Bakugou!" She smiled. Now she didn't have to hide away from everyone. She could have fun with the rest of the class and see their cool costumes! She was going to look super cute while doing it too! "I guess I'll see you at the party, Baku-" She made to leave but stopped when she felt him grab her arm again, but this time, he didn't pull her away.

"You're makeup." He said calmly. "There's no way I'm going to let you walk around with black tearstains on your face."

"Oh, right. My makeup. I can just fix it in my room." She gave him another smile as he let go.

"Are you sure?" He asked, his gaze intense but not...overwhelming.

What was with him today? "I promise. Now, go find your friends before they tear up the entire dorm to try and find you." She giggled at the way he huffed, the wolf ears making him very hard to take seriously.

Uraraka walked out of the laundry room quickly, trying not to catch anyone else's attention as she rushed back to her bedroom, her hat still in her hand. With the small mirror from her blush case, she wiped away the old make up and began applying a now layer. It wasn't much, but she didn't need a lot to look like a cute witch. She added a little extra blush to her cheeks and added the hat as a finishing touch. With one last look, she nodded to herself. It was perfect, thanks to Bakugou's help.

Maybe, she could challenge him to an apple bobbing contest to pay him back for the help he offered. He always seemed to like a good competition.

Author's Notes: I was going to make this longer, but I only started this morning and I still have things to do before Halloween ends! Thanks for the request and offers are still open! I might just be a little slow to get them finished since I already have three projects to do. But thanks again for the request! It gave me a good exuse to write a Halloween fic!


	13. Izuku X Nejire (Hanahaki)

Author's Notes: Hanahaki Disease is a fictional disease when someone coughs up flowers because of unrequited love. The flowers I used in this are the red rose, which means desire or lust. The white lily, which means purity and innocence. And the pink Camilia, which means admiration. 

For the very first time, Izuku coughed up a white lily. The flower's stem seemed to scrape against his throat as it came up and once the center of it landed on his hand, he knew he was in trouble.

Hanahaki disease isn't a rare thing by any means. Izuku would often see people coughing flowers during middle school and especially on Valentines day. In such an early part of a person's life, it felt too easy to fall in love with the first attractive person you saw and then spend another week or so coughing different colored flowers. For Izuku, he always preferred to keep to himself and avoid everyone else as much as possible, which made getting crushes very difficult -the fact that literally no one liked him didn't help much either.

But now...now he's coughing up flowers in the middle of his dorm room as he recalls the events of today's class. It had been the first time he came back from his short house arrest at the UA dorms and much to his surprise, Aizawa-sensei invited The Big Three to talk to them about the work studies. Or, at least that's what he thought they were there for. They really spent the entire class getting punched in the gut by a naked third year.

But the part of that class Izuku couldn't seem to get out of his mind is when Nejire Hado walked in. She is probably the most beautiful girl he's ever seen! The way her long, blue hair frames her face just perfectly and the way she seemed to dance into the room, freely asking them questions at rapid fire. She has a curiousness Izuku can understand and, well, that's when his throat started to itch painfully.

It wasn't until he got back into his room that he began to understand what it was. And that's where he is now, trying to figure out how exactly he plans to hide this stream of pedals that are scattered across the floor. Honestly, he could tell people about it, but he's never had Hanahaki disease before, let alone someone to tell about it if he ever had. Is it bad to talk about it to his friends? Would they judge him for liking a third year? She was still seventeen and it was better than Ashido's crush on Vlad King, the 1-B teacher.

Siting back in his bed, Izuku sets the white lily down and tries to think through what exactly he can do about this. He couldn't just sit in class and continue to cough all the time. Or could he? Nejire isn't a student in his homeroom and only really came over today because she was invited specially. Maybe he _could_ live with this for a little while longer.

...

The coughing gets worse as Izuku got more involved with the Shie Hissaikai raid. He wants to focus and listen to everything Sir Nighteye was saying at the head of the long table, but he just keeps coughing. Nejire is sitting exactly three seats away from him but just being this close sends pedals into his throat, making him hack and cough over and over again.

"Midoriya, please excuse yourself." Sir Nighteye glares from under his glasses.

"Wait! I'm sorry! I promise I won't cough!" He needs to know this information. It's necessary to find and rescue Eri from whatever abuse her father was putting her through. He can't leave now.

"You said that last time and I don't like to repeat myself, you please, leave. I will hand you a file with all of this information after the meeting, alright?" With that, Sir Nighteye looked away, continuing without him.

Slowly, Izuku stood up from his seat and made his way toward the closest door. He didn't want to see the worried looks Uraraka, Asui and Kirishima were most likely sending his way. He didn't want to catch Mirio's slight disappointment or Aizawa-sensei's hard glare. He didn't want to look at anyone, but he did manage to catch a glimpse of Nejire's expression and much to his surprise, it wasn't a glare or even pity. She was smiling at him and mouthing something he couldn't quite catch.

Taking a step closer -he ignored the tickle in the back of his throat from it- he whispered to her, "What?"

"Meet me once this is over. I got something for you." She said it with a slight wink and Izuku knew, he just knew, that he was blushing furiously.

"Midoriya. Leave."

Izuku hurried out of the room before he could get another lecture from Sir Nighteye and closed the door behind him. Letting out a sigh, he made his way to a bench along the hall and rubbed at his soar throat. Getting a drink of water wouldn't help the pedals, but it might releive some of the irritation. Standing up again, he made his way down the hall until he found a drinking fountain along the side.

As he took a few careful sips, he thought through what he knew about the raid. Eri was being held prisoner in her own father's organization. She was getting cut open to make bullets and after that...well, he started coughing. He had no idea how Sir Nighteye planned to go about this. He always talked about how staying back and waiting was the best plan, but something about that felt...wrong. This girl needed their help and soon. If they waited, who knew what would happen.

Izuku spewed water out at the wall as another round of coughs stopped him from drinking. His nose burned from the water that shot out of it and he braced himself against the side of the drinking fountain as he battled coughing up the pedals and water from his lungs. If his throat hurt before, then it was seeping with pain now.

Even after the pedals stopped coming, Izuku continued to cough, his nose stinging painfully and his eyes watering. He could barely see a large pile of pedals just in front of his feet, the white standing out strongly against the dark colored carpets. So much for trying to hide it. That entire conference room probably already knew he was pinning after someone in that room and with only a few students around his age...well, it wouldn't be difficult to narrow it down.

...

Izuku sat at the bench when everyone finally started leaving the meeting room. No one was wearing a smile, not even Mirio. The air suddenly turned tense and Izuku stood up sharply. A few white pedals fell from his pockets, but that didn't matter now. He was focused on the Shie Hissaikai and getting the information he had missed because of this stupid crush.

Sir Nighteye came out last, a file in his hand but his gaze seemed to repel anyone from coming close. The foresight hero walked up to him and slowly lowered the file down. Izuku went to grab it, but before he could get a good grip, Sir Nighteye pulled it back again.

"Midoriya, I expect that you will recover from this before the raid. I can't have you coughing your lungs out on the battle field."

Izuku nodded confidently. "Yes, sir! I promise I won't let you or Eri down." He couldn't afford to ruin this for everyone else. He could look up Hanahaki remedies once he got back to the UA dorms.

Sir Nighteye looked at him for a long moment before finally letting the file lower again. Izuku took it with a firmer grip and watched as his mentor left the room, following most of the other heroes. Looking back down at the file, he decided now wasn't the time to look into it and tucked it under his arm for safe keeping. He would have to study it thoroughly once he had the chance. With that, Izuku made his way to another table where the other UA students were sitting, their heads lowered in defeat. What happened while he was gone?

"Oh! Hey, Midoriya!" Nejire waved from where she stood, a smile on her face despite the tense mood. Mirio and the others looked his way as well, the former being the only one to smile as well.

"Hey, Man." Kirishima said once Izuku finally made it over. "I was getting kinda worried. You were coughing a lot."

"I have some cough drops, kero." Asui pulled one out of her pocket to show him.

Izuku looked at it with a mixture of confusion and interest. These didn't look like the kind Mom got him when he was sick. "What kind are they?" Grabbing it, he unwrapped the drop -it was a dark green color- and popped it into his mouth.

"It's Wasabi."

Izuku immediately spit it out. His tongue burned like he had just licked acid. "Why do they make those?!" And why did Asui have them?!

"They're not so bad once you get used to them." She smiled.

"Anyway...ah, did you have something to talk to me about, Hado-Senpai?"

Nejire stood up and handed him what looked like another cough drop. That acidic taste came back from the mere memory of the last one, but the way her figners touched his sent a spike through his entire arm. They were warm and soft. "Here!"

He tried to cover his disappointment when she drew her hand away but instead focused on the object in his hand. It didn't have the same wrapper at Asui's -thank goodness- but he couldn't quite tell how another cough drop would help with Hanahaki. Then again, she might not have seen the white pedals. "Is this a cough drop?" He asked lamely.

"It's a special kind of cough drop. It can help with usual colds and stuff like that, but it also help with Hanahaki disease as well." She took a short break before diving into her usual questions. "Sorry to pry, but do you have a crush on someone? I thought I saw white lily flowers in your hand earlier."

Izuku flushed brightly and tried to avoid looking at her directly. How did she know what kind of flowers pedals they were?! "Ah, nope! It's just a coincidence!" He lied.

"That's strange. I've never seen someone cough up flowers without having Hanahaki." She tilted her head to the side, but her smile was knowing.

"I, ah...yes. I have a crush, but it's not, like, super important or anything! I'll probably have to talk to Recovery Girl about removing the flowers anyway." It was typically viewed as a surgery, but maybe Recovery Girl could just...heal his throat and the flowers would go away.

"Perfect! Then the cough drop will work super well!" She bounced on her toes as Izuku unwrapped it wearily. He couldn't tell which flavor it was by the look alone but at least it wasn't green.

He popped it into his mouth and the taste of honey overwhelmed his senses. It was good, a bit strong for his own liking, but good. "Thanks." He smiled at her as he sucked on the cough drop. He might have to ask for more before the raid -if he didn't manage to get rid of it before then.

"No problem, Izuku." She turned away from him, heading back to her seat. His brain stopped functioning all together when he heard his given name. She...she called him Izuku. She used his first name.

The rest of the day was a blur of sucking on cough drops and thinking of the way she said his name, like it was the sweetest thing in the world.

...

The hanahaki didn't go away, but Izuku managed to get through the raid without keeling over in coughing fits. It also helped that Nejire was working on the surface while he and the rest of the heroes went under. They were in charge of keeping the villains busy up there and preparing to bring all of the Shie Hissaikai members into custody.

The walls began to move and they lost Mirio quickly, but he was going after Eri. Izuku trusted that he knew what he was doing and could handle Overhaul at least until they arrived to support him. After that, the heroes started splitting up and more people fell away. The entire police force were gated off from the pro heroes, and the situation easily went out of control as more villains showed up, including that Himiko Toga girl, who seemed to have a hanahaki problem of her own, telling by the way she had pulled a blood-red rose from her throat, the thorns sharp and threatening.

Kirishima and Fatgum disappeared somewhere along the way and all Izuku could do was focus, focus, focus! The pressure built until it felt suffocating. He fought once they found Overhaul, trying everything they could to keep Eri out of his reach. Overhaul was a monster, destroying the earth under them and creating spikes that stabbed into Izuku's legs and arms. He pressed forward until all that was keeping him up was the insane power of Eri's quirk. He fought until he won the fight, defeating Overhaul and finally bringing Eri to safety. They won.

...

"Are you sure there's nothing you can do about them?" Izuku asked, more white pedals sitting in his hands. He was supposed to be helping the rest of 1-A with setting up the stage for the Cultural Festival, but they told him to go to Recovery Girl because of the coughing. It had gotten worse after his tour around UA with Mirio and Eri. He knew he should've left the room once he found out Nejire was wearing a beautiful blue dress. It matched her hair so wonderfully and it framed her just right. In fact, he could say that everything about her was perf-

Another round of coughing stopped his mental monologue. He couldn't stop thinking about it, which only made this worse.

Recovery Girl sighed as she sat back in her chair, her wrinkles seeming more defined with every visit the boy took to her office. "Young Man, you know I can't just take them out, especially right now. It's a long process and I'd need to get your mother's permission. For now, use the cough drops."

He had been, but with ever cough drop he took, the more he seemed to fall into endless thinking about one person. He couldn't afford to be losing focus in a time like this. He had to make Eri proud. He had to make her smile today.

"If there were more I could do, I promise, I would offer it. Now, please, go back to your class before you miss your own concert." With that Recovery Girl turned around in her chair and went back to typing.

Getting up slowly, Izuku bowed to her with a quick "Thank you" before heading toward the door. Before he left, Izuku let the pedals fall into the trashcan. He had delt with enough of them to no longer care if they got hurt or not. They were just flower pedals, after all.

...

The concert was a masterpiece. All of the working parts functioned perfectly and in the end, Eri came out smiling. Not just that, but she came up to him after and told him all about her favorite parts with a bright look on her face. She loved it, fully and completely. It brought a few tears to Izuku's eyes, seeing her so happy after everything she had gone through. He helped that to happen.

Izuku spent the rest of his time exploring the rest of the cultural festival with his class. There were so many things to see that he worried he wouldn't get to them all. There was a haunted house, plenty of food stations, obstacle courses, food eating contests and so much more. At the end of it all, almost everyone went to see the beauty pageant, a rollercoaster of an event.

This time, as Nejire came onto the stage to preform her act, Izuku didn't feel the urge to cough -likely due to the cough drops. Instead, he watched her twist and twirl through the air as she made shapes with her quirk. The end result was a bright rose, a sight so beautify that it completely captured everyone's attention. Izuku kept the image of Nejire floating just above her work of art in his mind. She looked amazing up there, a bright smile on her face. He couldn't quite see how anyone could vote against her. She was the embodiment of perfect.

For the very last event, the final results, everyone crowded close to the stage. Mirio and Eri stood next to him, both of their expression worried as they watched. Amajiki-senpai stood to the other side, shivering in his place as he whimpered about how terrifying it would be to stand up there. And Izuku...Izuku was completely captured with Nejire's nervous smile, chanting in his heart to please let her win. It was her last year, the last chance she had to make it.

"The winner is..." The host drew it out, making Izuku's heart squeeze tightly. Kendo had already won third place so it was up to Kenranzaki and Nejire. Izuku was gritting his teeth together, not daring to breathe until the results came out. Please be Nejire. Please be Nejire.

"Nejire Hado!"

The crowd erupted into a wave of shouts and cheers. Izuku felt One For All flair up as he cheered louder than he ever had before. His heart sang loud with relief and excitement. Mirio pulled him into a tight hug that was probably meant for Amajiki, but neither of them seemed to care. All that mattered was the Nejire won her last beauty pageant. She was holding a bundle of flowers on the stage, her smile big and wide as she waved elegantly. Her eyes had a few tears in them and Izuku wondered how she could ever look more beautiful.

...

After the crowd started to disperse; Izuku, Mirio -with Eri close by- and Amajiki all rushed to where the pageant participants would gather after they finished dressing out. Kendo came out first, a smile on her face despite her loss.

"Hey, guys. Hado's still getting dressed." Kendo gestured vaguely toward the backstage. "That was some pageant, am I right?! Hado really had her A-game on!"

"You did pretty well too." Mirio smiled. "Your name's Kendo, right?" The girl nodded and shook the upper classman's free hand.

"I'm sorry you didn't win." Izuku spoke with a bit of a squeak in his voice. He couldn't tell if it was from all the shouting or because of the cough tickling his throat.

Kendo waved it off, looking far more relaxed than Izuku felt, and he wasn't even in the competition. "Nah, it's fine. I was mostly there for the experience. I've never tried to win a beauty contest before. Besides, my loss could always help to keep Monoma from bragging so much." She gave an exasperated sigh, as if the thought of him was exhausting. Izuku could understand that. Monoma was very...competitive.

"Hey, Guys!" Nejire burst through the door, a wide smile on her face. She was wearing her usual school uniform again, but somehow, it looked amazing all the same. Izuku was starting to think it was just how she always looked -he had suspected it for a while before today.

"You did great, Nejire!" Mirio beamed, wrapping his arms around her.

"Y-you were so brave. Standing up there and sh-showing off. It made me feel sick." Amakiji added, getting close to her but not daring to join their hug. That was, until Mirio pulled him in as well.

Nejire wiggled out of the embrace once she locked eyes with Izuku, her more curious smile coming back. "Hey, Hey! I saw you in that concert you did! Way to bust out some cool moves!" She did a little dance and Izuku went bright red, his face heating up uncomfortably. She saw it?!

"Ah, thanks!" He tried to keep his hands from shaking. She saw him dance! "I really liked your flower! The one you drew in the air!"

Nejire seemed to switch topics easily. "Oh, yeah! I was thinking of doing a camilia but those are too complicated, you know? They've got all of those pedals and layers, so I stuck with a rose. Did you like it?!" She leaned closer into his face and his face grew brighter, if it were possible.

Then, he paused. "Wait. Why a camilia?" She had every right to like whatever flowers she wanted, but why that one specifically? Was it the color, or-

"Because I keep coughing them up! I thought that I might as well make one if I see them so often. Besides, they're kinda pretty" She smiled despite the confession.

Wait...she had hanahaki as well?! "Who are you coughing for?" Izuku blurted before he could stop himself. His eyes went comically wide and he slapped both hand over his mouth. Why did he say that?! Now she was going to think he was some kind of creep or-

"It's you, silly!" She giggled, keeping both hands behind her back politely, but she looked like she wanted to reach out and touch him. "You're always so passionate about everything you do. It's hard not to get amazed, really. Every since the sports festival, I've been coughing up flowers like crazy! Good thing I found out about those cough drops when I did, or I would've been hacking flowers all through my fight!"

Right, she got to the finals this year. He couldn't remember the specifics since he had been in with Recovery Girl, but he still managed to see the end of the third year's finals. It was honestly amazing...wait! She had a crush on him?! Izuku nearly fell to his kneels, but Nejire reached out and held him up in time.

"Oh, sorry if that was a bit sudden! I just thought it would be the right time." She smiled apologetically at him. "You don't have to say you like me back or anything. I know you have a crush on someone else anyway, so I wasn't really expecting anything in return."

"I like you!" He shouted it so suddenly that all three students jumped a bit, as well as Eri. "I mean, well...I started coughing white lilies ever since I saw you during that special class and, well, you're just super nice and-"

"Aw! Realy?!" Nejire pulled him into a tight hug and Izuku froze. He could feel her pressing against him and his mind fried completely. This was the closest he had ever been to a girl! And especially one he liked!

The Mirio and Nejire laughed at his response once she let him go. Eventually, they had to part ways, despite how badly Izuku wanted to tell her everything, but he kept quiet. It was almost time for Eri to leave and he still had something to give her. As Izuku made his way toward the front entrance of the school, he stopped when he felt a light tap on his shoulder.

Turning back, he saw Nejire standing far too close to him. "Hey, I almost forgot! I wanna give you this!" She held a pink camilia in her hands, offering it.

This was a tradition with those who were lucky enough to find requited love from their Hanahaki. They would always give away one of the complete flowers they coughed up -He had thought it was a gross tradition until now. Slowly, he took the flower she offered and held it close to his chest. She...she gave him her flower. It was so beautiful...just like her.

"What about yours?" She asked curiously.

Izuku sprang into action and pulled his own white lily from his pocket. It was the one he coughed up this morning, before he took the cough drops. Slowly, he offered it to her, worried that she might suddenly change her mind. What if she only meant it as a friend or her crush would suddenly go away as soon as he offered it to her. Or, what if she-

"Wow! Isn't the white lily for purity and innocence? That's super cute!" She held it close, looking at each pedal as if it were precious and beautiful. Just like how he looked at her.

Whatever happened between them in the future...he knew it would be just as perfect as it started.

Author's Noted: I did not mean to make this half as long as it ended up, but I really wanted to explore this AU. I've never written about Hanahaki Dease before but I found that it was super cool. Thanks for the suggestion! By the way, this website has been having some troubles with showing new chapters and I said I wouldn't update but I really want to get the new chapters out. I'm really sorry if you aren't able to see these chapters! I'm being bad about that. But, if you can, then enjoy this!


End file.
